Sonamy: I Got Your Back
by GummyGal
Summary: Summary inside- *Linked To Ternion-Darken Awakens*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note; **

**Hey guys! I'm GummyGal! And I thought I really wanted to do a short story! I never really do one! And I wanted to do something to completely set my mind off things! At the moment I'm writing Ternion, which is going okay, I still need to complete a chapter. Then** **Behind its Thorns, that's the same thing for that too! This story sort of inspired me by Ternion on speaking about Amy's past relationships, and I sort of though of doing this "relationship" on how it happened. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary- It was Christmas Eve. And Sonic finds shocking news that Amy is terribly ill. And is spending weak Christmas with him and Tails. However..The Rose is heart broken, and this time, the harsh cold, snow killed The Rose. But could The Wind restore her Christmas? And can this <em>love<em> can restore the _sadness_? **

* * *

><p>Chapter One;<p>

What a day it's been for me, chilling by the crystal blue skies in Tuka Woods, and not long after defeating EGGMAN in a single combat! What a rotten egg he is. I drank my cool, refreshing lemonade, always making me feel tingly inside as the sourness goes down my throat. I sighed in relief. The sweet awesome view of the beach, the birds, the grass forest surroundings, and what's better yet— it's Christmas. And boy do I love Christmas. But sadly I am missing a bit of my Christmas with Tails. I was hunting down for Eggman as he was once again trying to create his 'Eggman Empire,' but as always, I defeat him. But enough thinking about Egmman, let's focus on something else. I gazed up to the skies, grinning as the sun grinned back at me. Well, not actually, but you get what I mean right? Even though it was Christmas, it was surely the nicest and warmest Christmas ever. Just sitting by the tree, gazing around, and eating the most tastiest Chili Dog EVER! Life was perfect until...

~Ring Ring!~

*Gotta go fast! Sonic! Gotta go fast! Sonic X!*

I peered down to my Segasung XL phone as it was on my lap sighing, "Man, I gotta change that ringtone."

~Ring Ring~

Looking down at the screen of my phone. 'Little Bro' came up calling. I raised my eyebrow and swiped 'answer' and putted the phone in 'loud speaker' as the phone was still on my lap.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" I greeted out to the phone, sipping my glass of lemonade.

I heard the older Tail's voice awkwardly coughed as he replied, "Yeah.. Alright, just handling an issue. But when are you coming back? I sorta need you.. Like, NEED —YOU! Super duper need you, like, now."

"What do you mean by, 'Super duper need you?'" I asked curiously.

A sudden pause held the conversation. I began to get worried. I pushed myself up from the tree, finishing off my lemonade and finally walking my way down through the sandy beach.

"Tails, what's wrong? Is there something I should know about?" I calmly asked again.

"Sonic."

_That's me_. I hummed in my thoughts, impatiently waiting for the 'announcement.'

As Tails answered quietly on the phone. I couldn't hear what he was saying. So I put the phone off loud-speaker and place the phone against my ear asking,

"What was that, Tails? I couldn't hear what you said there."

Tails replied to me again. In shock I stopped walking. Quietly whispering,

"It's Amy?"

.

Tail's Home/Workshop.

After I called Sonic. Amy was lying on the sofa with an oxygen mask over her mussel, sleeping ever so peacefully. What a relief. And truly, I've never been this scared before in my life for someone, and after what I saw. I don't even think things will be the same for Amy. This has been twice now since she started dating. I sighed and sat down on the couch, deciding to drink some of my nice warm tea that I made for myself and Amy, but she never drank hers. She didn't even take a sip.

I turned my head over to TV. Nothing was on. Great. Just then a tiny boom entered the room, asking one trillion questions before I hissed,

"Sssshh! She's asleep!"

There stood at the door was Sonic The Hedgehog. Now 20 years of age, now the new daddy figure. Well, mostly to the younger ones. He's matured a little over the years I'll give you that, but that doesn't stop him from running everywhere none stop. Running over 1000 miles per hour, there was nothing stopping him.

Sonic marches over to me, turning his head quickly facing the Ill and monitored Sleeping Beauty before quietly demanding,

"What happened?"

"Andrew." I only replied.

Sonic then looks around and asked again, "Why? Is he at the hospital?"

I shook my head grimly. Andrew was Amy's boyfriend, or shall I say now ex-boyfreind? Yes. They broken up. And just as I'm about to tell Sonic he whispered,

"Tails, he didn't did he?"

"He did." I whispered back, letting a tear slide down my cheek.

Sonic began to get angry. He cared for Amy. Like brother and sister since Amy settled down on the 'I love you, sonikuu!' and moved on to just being friends. Altough, I know Sonic, and this brotherly sisterly love isn't just that... But something more.

Sonic stomped for the door, the way he grabbed the handle startled me. I got up and ran out of the house shrieking,

"DON'T YOU DARE, SONIC! WE NEED TO SUPPORT AMY! AND IM SURE SHE WOULDNT WANT YOU HUNTING DOWN FOR EACH GUY SHE BREAKS UP WITH!"

Sonic, fuming as he span round to me, "What happened?! That's what I want to know! AND WHERE IS HE?"

"I'm going to tell you that now if you just get inside! It's freezing!" I shivered, clinging on to myself as the little snowflakes pressed my fur and sticks there.

"Hmp. I forgot the weather is different here." Sonic puffed.

"Just get inside you big, oversized, grumpy, whiny baby!" I rolled my eyes and marched my way back into the house as Sonic followed behind.

As I entered the room, Chaos The Emerald Dog sneezed as he laid down next to Amy, his tail dangling off the sofa. Chaos was Amy Rose's demon, means that if Amy was hurt, so was Chaos. And now Amy was ill, and so was Chaos. Amy was even paler than my white curtains. Sonic came into room.

"...Hi, Sonic..." Chaos coughed.

Sonic glanced back at Chaos smiling weakly, "Alright Chaos?"

"..Tired.."

"Get some rest Chaos." I said smoothly, watching Chaos nodding back at me before closing his eyes again.

Sonic groaned, hiding his face in his in hands in frustration. I gulped. I didn't know how to tell Sonic this, but I know once I do, he will not happy.

"Sonic..."

Sonic lifted his eyes to me. I sighed as I closed my hands together sighing, "Amy doesn't know that I know what happened... She didn't even know I was there. But it pained me seeing her, she was so happy, until she saw them.."

.

I was so excited! My 6th Month Anniversary! Andrew and I have dated for 6 months, and it's close to Christmas Day in 4 days. I sighed dreamily as I got my mascara and drift the brush against my lashes. His name was Andrew The Hedgejo. He was a year older than me. With brown fur, soft orange eyes and the most sweetest generous smile I've ever seen. Ever since I became 16, guys have chased me all over the show! But Andrew, i met him by bumping into him through the mall. And ever since I got to know him we started dating, and look at us now, still dating like the happiest couple in the world.

Yet he isn't the first guy I dated.

He was my second. The first guy I dated didn't go too well. Sure he was sweet and kind, but, his trust in me and anger management got the better of him. I can still feel the slap across my cheek. I sighed and applied my lipstick, natural pink. I turned on my Sega Wand, wrapping my quill around the barrel and hold it for a few seconds, then releasing the long curled quill on the palm of my hand before letting it fall.

My quills grown a lot over the years, and I'm quite happy about it. I stood up from my chair and began to think about Andrew again. How the months flew by. I looked at myself through the mirror, wearing my vintage white long-sleeved dress.

For our anniversary date, we're just going to the cinema and then for a nice meal in "Mocu Ducko." My stomach grumbled in excitement. As I got my black thin manga tights and my black gold buckled boots. I headed down stairs. There I saw Tails fixing my TV that Chaos broke yesterday.

"Hey, Tails. How's the TV?" I asked.

"Just about done." Tails replied, pushing himself up on to his feet and dropped the screwdriver back in his tool box.

He's 14 years of age now, but he would always act older than he really was. Then came Chaos with a chew toy in his mouth.

"Chaos, do you remember last time you played with that?" I said, folding my arms.

Chaos perked up to me and spits it out from his mouth and barked, "Please let me play with it!"

"Don't worry, Chaos." Tails chuckled, "You can play with it at mine."

"You wouldn't mind looking after him?" I said bashfully.

"Of course not, at least I won't be alone in the house. And anyway, I need to go down to Station Square to buy the turkey."

Chaos licks his lips and pranced over to Tails with full puppy eyes cutely, "Do want me to carry it?"

"No." Tails rolled his eyes smirking, knowing that Chaos would scoff it down his throat.

I giggled before receiving a message on my phone. I looked down at my phone as it said, 'Andrew.' I opened the message as it read;

'Hey, babe, I miss you. And I can't wait to meet you for our anniversary! Meet me now near the park of Station Square, I got some flowers and a little present for ya. Xxx

Love you.

From Andrew.'

My heart fluttered as I locked my phone and dropped it into my bag. Tails even noticed and smirked,

"Andrew?"

"Yeah.." I sighed dreamily, blushing as I headed for the door, "And I got to meet him down near the park!"

"That's great, enjoy your date." Tails said as him and Chaos was about to walk out from the door Before I teased,

"Text, Sonic and tell him I said hey!"

Tails laughed, "If you're gonna try to make me spam Sonic's phone you got another thing coming!"

"Oh don't worry, he'll be spamming me not you!" I laughed as I locked the house door, "See you later, Chaos."

"Bye." Chaos shouted, turning into a bird and flapped away.

It was a nice chilly night, I started to walk down the path. My nice warm coat kept me warm through the cold. I loved winter, and I especially loved Christmas. I mean who wouldn't? It's one of the most special times of the year. The cosy warm fires, the adorable gifts, the smell of mint and the tastiest Turkey in the world, and hopefully spending time with someone very special...

I looked up to the moon, giggling as a i said;

"I Can't wait to see you."

~Change of scene~

Normal POV..

Indeed it's Christmas, and indeed Amy Rose was meeting up with her boyfriend Andrew. Station Square itself was awfully busy. Many cars and people walked down the path or the cars drives on the road. But of course. Station Square is still as beautiful— Just like before. Amy strolled down the path as she crosses the road. She watched the children racing down the path playing with their toys, the choirs singing the carols, the scented smell of sweet turkeys, the merrily families together with their children, and most of all; The Couples Holding Hands.

How it made Amy's heart fluttered. 'Couples.' Amy whispered to herself. The thought of herself with her true love, holding hands, laughing together, embarrassing each other all the time, telling each other their secrets, dancing to the streets music, making hot chocolate together, and most of all; Kissing beneath the mistletoe. How she tried to do it with Sonic. But it never had worked — and it never will.

Amy hugged tightly to her coat for warmth. As she did. She felt something wet. She directs her eyes to the middle of her black tiny nose; A Snowflake. Amy then looked up to the black sky. More snowflakes falls.

Like if you were a facing miracle within paradise. Amy twirled round and round, laughing with joy.

Amy continued walking. And just as she spots the park near the end of the road. She brought out a black box. She opened it. And what revealed inside was something very special, something special indeed. She closed it back down again and puts it back in her pocket.

Reaching the park. The moon shinned down on the park, accompanied with the stars as they gleamed. Amy set on a brown bench and gazed up to them all, smiling before worrying.

"I'm really nervous," Amy gulped, "But why? We've been dating loads of times!"

Amy puffed some cold air and sighed, "I hope he won't be late."

Amy looks at her watch. It's 7;45, and the date was to start at 8:00. Amy rolled her eyes,

"Well I am early."

Amy sat comfortably. Admiring the view around her. And hopefully. Andrew will come.

hopefully.

It's 8:30. And he still hasn't come. Amy was starting to worry about Andrew. Was he hurt? Was he in danger? Amy then unlocks her phone and rings him. She waited, and waited, and waited for an answer. But he didn't, only his voice mail played.

_'Hey it's me, Andrew. Sorry I didn't answer you call, I'm awfully busy! I'll call you straight back when I can! BYE!'_

Amy huffed. She then folds her arms and sighed, _"Come on, Amy. Settle down, he'll be here soon. You'll see. ha, ha, it's just like waiting for Sonic when he's late. But, Andrew. He'll be here," _Amy looks up to the beautiful shinning moon and smiled, "He'll be here."

Meanwhile...

9:00. And Andrew still hasn't come. Amy then texted Andrew. Either saying, 'Andrew? Are you ok?' or 'Andrew, are you busy? Please pick up! It's been an hour!' or lastly, 'Andrew, I know something is up. PLEASE ANSWER!'

But just as Amy threw the phone in her bag it beeped. Amy gasped in excitement and checks who it was. It was Andrew. She opened it up, changing her expression into a frown as it read;

'Sorry, Amy. Work is keeping me back and i need to do a double shift. I am so sorry, but wait... When have you and i organised a date? I don't remember us talking about a date..'

Amy raises her eyebrow and texted back, _'But you did? You even have the conversation! AND, you and i were planning this out about a week ago! Don't you remember?!'_

Andrew then texted back saying, _'Oh.. Sorry, babe. I really am... Maybe on Christmas Eve?'_

Amy groaned, texting finally back, _'Okay. Love you.'_

_'Sorry, Amy. I'll make it up to you.'_

'_This has been 7 times Andrew.'_

He didn't replied back. Amy puts her phone back in the purse and sighed. This has been the 7th time he missed their date. It's always the same excuses too.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any mistakes! I'm no awesome writer, but i hope you like it so far! BYE!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- Hey! It's lovely to see you all again! I hope you like this chapter and thank you all for the reviews! I also started a YouTube channel, so feel free to check it out. And check out my stories too! Anyway, goodbye!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two;<p>

Tails, humming away to himself, practising his baking skills as he stirred the mix. Chaos watched him with his head tilted to the side. He could smell Tails's bun mix. It smelt lovely too, but too surgery and not enough milk. Tails hovered over the cooking book and said,

"Hm.. Did I put too much sugar?"

"Yup, about an extra two-hundred grams." Chaos replied.

"What?! And why didn't you tell me!" Tails gasped.

"Because then you would have said, 'Oh, Chaos it's fine! I can bake this thing no problem!'" Chaos mocked, "Yeah... And I wonder if you're right about that."

Tails awkwardly looked at Chaos before sighing,

"Yeah.. I'm no baker am I?"

"Nope."

Tails, tidying away. Chaos turned into a bird and sits comfortably on the fridge groaning,

"I feel bored."

"Why," Tails asked, "Am I boring you?"

Chaos shook his head, "No. But, it's actually Amy who's bored."

Tails raised his eyebrow. Why would Amy be bored? He stroked his chin, wondering if Amy was either bored with something, or Andrew was boring her. Tails opens the fridge door, his eyes widened in shock as he realised the turkey he was meant to buy wasn't there.

"Opps." Tails said.

"What?" Chaos tweeted.

"I forgot to buy the turkey...Awesome.." Tails sighed, "Come on, Chaos. Let's head down for Station Square."

Tails ran over to the hangers and got his jacket, his wooly hat, and his wooly scarf as he wrapped it around his neck. He loved that scarf.

"Are we going on the X-torando?" Chaos whistled.

"Not tonight, I don't like flying my plane during Christmas or during Winter. Far to dangerous in my opinion." Tails said, walking out of the door before turning off the lights inside the house.

"What do you mean, dangerous?" Chaos pecked his scarf, grabbing Tails attention.

"Blizzards. Terrible blizzards. They're that bad you could die outside just standing there," Tails said, opening the car. "And that's why I'm driving tonight."

Tails sat down and turned the car on. Chaos turned into his regular dog form and sat cosily beside him. As the car started up, Tails slowly and carefully drives the car out from the snow and stiffly through the road.

"Grr... I hate driving." Tails mumbled.

Just as Chaos was about to speak. The car spins around the slippery road like a bottle. Tails and Chaos screamed in terror. Tails tried to control the steering shrieked,

"AND I HATE CARS!"

* * *

><p>Amy jumped up in fright. She knew that it was not her who was scared, but Chaos. Her soul connected with his heart— and his soul connected with hers. Then it stopped. She then spoke deeply in her heart;<p>

Amy~ Chaos?

Chaos~ Wheeew! That was intense!

Amy~ What happened?

Chaos~ Tails lost control on the road! But we're back in track now!

Amy~ *giggles* Right, well stay safe.

Amy smiled as she gazed up to the sky. She gets up. Slowly, she walked down through the snow and stopped right in front of the frozen lake in front of her. Oh how she wanted to go ice-skating. Especially with a partner. She remembered her and Sonic ice-skating in the Winter Olympic Games. Came 1st so they did. She would always ask Andrew to, but he always said no.

But how she loved Andrew. Like if she was a Princess and he was a Prince. Waking her up from a deadly curse, riding her off through the sunset. Something was different about Andrew. And maybe it was a good thing.

Amy watched as a couple waved down at her. How happy they were before the boyfriend threw a snowball at his girlfriend right on the face. The girlfriend was speechless and attacked him with a bigger snowball. Amy, laughing as she was watching them, leaving her with a huge smile on her face.

Amy stopped again. There on the Christmas wood stage, was a beautiful singer singing Hallelujah as the crowd watched her, swaying their hands from side to side. Amy smiled as she stood against the tree and listened to the beautiful music. What was more amazing; Was the Christmas lights, how beautiful they were, just shinning so brightly.

Amy sighed, "If only you were here.. "

* * *

><p>In the Mall. Tails and Chaos comes stubbing out with lots and lots of bags. Even some were in their mouths. Tails wanted to buy the rest of the crew their presents. And what a lot of money it was; Close to 1000 rings.<p>

"This is why I almost dislike Christmas." Tails said, "You always have to spend on others."

Chaos, was now a rat. Runs under the cars. Leaving Tails with all the heavy lifting.

"It's not that bad, Tails." Chaos squeaked.

Tails Ignored Chaos as he shoved all the presents and bags in the boot of the car, slamming the lid and rests his back on it in relief.

"Oh yeah!" Tails rolled his eyes, "And I also dislike Christmas for people who don't HELP me do the shopping or even carry them back to the car!"

"Hey! You never asked!" Chaos said, revealing his ratty teeth.

"I thought you read minds!" Tails said.

"Only Amy's." Chaos corrected, transforming into a dog again. "But don't we need to buy the turkey now?"

Tails snapped his fingers in agreement and smiled; "Good remembering, Chaos! It's just across Station Square! Near where the park is as well!"

"Let's get going then!" Chaos smiled, wagging his gorgeous soft furry tail.

* * *

><p>Andrew, a very charming hedgehog. Strolled his way out from the Building: Bleak Apartments. His bright daring eyes gleamed as he spotted the yellow taxi on road, waiting just for him. He unlocked his phone as he received a message, smiling he replied very quickly.<p>

As he opened the Taxi door. The Bulldog coughed,

"Cold isn't it?"

"It's splendid. How are you in this fine evening?" Andrew smiled, getting inside the taxi.

The bulldog smiled bashfully, "Well, the sooner I get this shift over the better. But where are we heading off to?"

"Near the mall," Andrew said, "I'm meeting someone."

The bulldog chuckled. He steered the car away from the pathway and on to the main road. Driving his way to the park. Maybe,

Andrew was heading to find Amy.

* * *

><p>"WHO'S READY FOR THE LAST SONG?!" The singer yelled, making the crowds cheer.<p>

Amy was loving this. Just standing between the crowds made her feel alive. Not worrying on how silly you look or anything! The way the people sang along with the singer made Amy sang too.

"All I want for Christmas is you..." The singer singed, clapping her hands together.

Amy loved that song. Such a lovely jolly song. Nothing could be better than this. It made her think of Andrew. She hugged into herself and swayed from side to side, closing her eyes and letting her quills sway too. She imagined him and her dancing together. How perfect it would be. But, he wasn't here.

This made Amy stop dancing, because that was the only problem. He wasn't here to dance with her, laugh with her, spend time with her, or do anything with her. But why though? Why would work be so important. Of course you need the money, but would it hurt for just one night? Especially close to Christmas? It hurts Amy by thinking that. It was like Andrew did not want to spend time with her— at all.

But when he was with her. He was so kind, so sweet, so everything! But when he was gone... It was like he was nothing.

Amy left the crowd of people and the amazing singer behind as she walked through the park, alone. Sometimes. In Amy's mind. She would be a little depressed when she was completely alone. Like thinking of the song T.A.T.U; 'All Those Things She Said.' But more like 'They' said. All the time she imaged people talking among her, calling her the most horrendous names. And sometimes; was she worth it?

Amy stopped walking. She gazed up to the moon. And smiled.

"I am worth it."

She was worth it. For she would not be here if she wasn't. Nothing putted Amy down— Nothing. Just then, a figure called her name. A male voice. Amy's heart fluttered as she turned around,

"ANDREW!"

But the figure was not Andrew, it was Knuckles. But why was Knuckles here? His purple eyes glimmered. His knitted scarf wrapped around his neck. He crunched his way through the snow to Amy. His teeth chattering together as he stuttered,

"W-what are y-y-you doing here?" Knuckles then coughed, "Aren't you meant to be with Andrew?"

"Ughh... He couldn't make it so I'm just chilling around the park." Amy said.

"You sure?" Knuckles said, "I swore I saw him going into a taxi from one of those apartments. He was dressed up and all."

Amy was confused. Andrew? Was he supposed to be working? But then again, maybe he was going to meet her. Her heart raced in excitement,

"Ooh~ thank you, Knuckles! That means Andrew will actually meet me here! Oh, thank you Knuckles! I gotta go! Thank you! Bye!"

Before even Knuckles could have said another word. Amy was gone. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. He began to remember his shopping list;

_1) Food. (Grapes, apples, and more grapes.)_

_2) Presents. (Only for Amy and Tails.)_

_3) Ignore ALL Sonic's messages. (Especially about his present.)_

_4) And get the Master Emeralds Christmas hat!_

Knuckles laughed at the last part before gasping! Oh no! The Master Emerald! And just he was about to run, he slipped on the icy path and skidded away shrieking;

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Chaos was sleeping in the car, he was very tired as he dreamt about lots of diamonds. His favourite meal. As for Tails. He was inside the butchers. The huge heavy bore showed his five grand turkeys. From the smallest to the largest, Tails had to decide which Turkey he wanted to buy. But it was so hard to decide. Tails stroked his chin thinking;<p>

'If I buy the large Turkey, Sonic and I won't be able to eat it all. And it I buy the small Turkey, Sonic and I won't be full...But the medium-sized Turkey looks good, but not... Hm.. Perfect. Maybe the second largest? No.. Grr! I don't know!'

"Come on, lad. Which Turkey do you want?" The bore groaned, tapping his nail against the class covering the meat.

"Gimme a second, sir." Tails asked, getting frustrated by all this thinking.

Another few minutes, and the bore was losing his patience. He scowled,

"Look, foxy! I gotta get home! There's a snow blizzard tonight and I live far away! So..Just. Pick. A. Bloody. TURKEY!"

"FINE!" Tails shouted, picking the largest Turkey, "I WANT THAT ONE, YOU OVERLY LARGE CHUNK OF SAUSAGES!"

The bore growled in anger. He then bellowed, "THAT'S 100 RINGS!"

"WHAT!" Tails shrieked.

"YOU HEARD ME! OR I'LL TRAP YOU IN WIRE!"

"AH!" Tails scoffed, slamming his hands on the glass; "SONIC WOULD PROBABLY IMAGE YOU AS A CHILLI DOG! AND YOU WON'T BE SO SMART TALKING THEN!"

"JUST BUY THE TURKEY!" The bore screamed.

Tails slammed the 100 rings on the counter and grabbed the Turkey as he stomped his way out of the butchers. What a nerve that ugly wild pig had. Tails opened the car boot and opened a red box. He placed the large Turkey inside it and closed everything back down again. Chaos was still snoozing in his own world. It made Tails wondered if Amy was alright, maybe she was tired too? If she was, then her date was not going too well. Not well one bit. Or maybe Amy was just really tired. She did do a lot today. She was also buying Christmas Presents. Yeah, that was it.

Tails then realised he bought the large Turkey and groaned; "Agh, nuts!"

As Tails turned around and was heading back in to the car. Andrew was walking his way down the path, texting away as he chuckled. Tails raised his eyebrow. Where was Amy?

"Hey, Andrew?" Tails called.

Andrew stopped walking, turning over to Tails smiling, "Oh hey, Tails. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Tails said slowly, "But where's Amy?"

Andrew's eyes widened. He then quickly grinned; "I was just about to meet her!"

Tails was not convinced. He was able to tell if somebody was lying or not. But, Tails was not sure this time. He was not even sure if Andrew was even telling the truth. Tails shook his head before smiling pleasantly;

"Oh, well, I hope you say hi for me when you see her. She's been really excited to see you. Happy Anniversary."

Andrew nodded and waved as he walked away. Tails scratches his head. Why was Andrew not with Amy? It just did not make sense. Tails opened the car door. He brought out notes and a pen as he wrote something and sticked it on the front window, locking the car before following Andrew from behind.

Leaving Chaos sleeping as the note stuck on the window said;

_Chaos, incase you wake up. Do not panic or chew the seats. I'm only following Andrew.. I'll explain later._

_P.S. Do not tell Amy, it's best if you and I kept this between us._

_From Tails._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; HEY GUYS! I made a little treat for you all. A chapter! Just so you know, my exams are this week. So once I'm done with my exams I'm completely focused on this! This story is LINKED a to "Ternion-Darken Awakens" So make sure you follow that. But don't worry, let's just get this story completed. Btw, CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL! LOVE YA!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three;<p>

Amy, running through station square, hunting down for her date. But couldn't find him anywhere. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. Why had she not asked Knuckles where he saw him, wait! Near his apartments! But.. Was she meant to be at park?

"Oh no!" Amy faceplamed, "I got to hurry! He's probably looking for me in the park!"

Amy quickly turned over heel and sprinted through the streets. Her quills were a mess. Her tights are stained with the mucky snow of the streets path. She wanted so badly to see him. How this meant the world to Amy. She cannot miss this now!

Many people snapped or gasped as Amy shoved her way. Doing everything in her power to get to the park in time. What a night, what a night indeed. Her heart was racing. Reaching for the other half— which was Andrew's heart. She would not stop. Not now. Not until she seen him.

* * *

><p>Tails hid behind every poll, person, and everything else just to get not caught by Andrew. And boy was this a mission unstoppable. Andrew was just texting away, smiling as well. Who was Andrew texting to? Amy perhaps? Then why is Tails following Andrew? He should be home, nice and warm, and out of harms way.<p>

Andrew stopped walking. Tails hid behind a huge tree. There he saw Andrew's arms opening up to a figure. A figure who was not pink. But a figure of yellow. There she was. A young, beautiful but not gorgeous hare. Her long quill-less hair down at her waist, her chest slightly revealed.. She looked so well dressed. Tails's veins began to flush up in anger.

His eyes widened in horror as Andrew wrapped his arms around the hare and kissed her passionately, their embrace that strong that it looked like their choking each other to death. Tails could not believe this! How would Amy find out! He had to tell her! But it won't be that simple! Tails slammed his backside against tree and panted. How his heart kept leaping in confusion! WHY! Amy loved Andrew! It was like her loving Sonic when she was younger! Amy did not deserve this. Not again.

"Hey, babe. Miss me?" The hare giggled, "Because I missed you."

"I surely did. Come on, I have something to show you." Andrew chuckled, guiding her down the park.

Tails narrowed his eyes. The one thing was for sure was that he was going to follow them, even if he did get caught. Tails quickly ran through the snow to the next tree, hearing the couple as they spoke.

"Oh~ Andrew! How you make me happy."

"I'm glad you think that, Zara."

"Well, I was thinking, since we've been together for a year now..."

As Zara was babbling on, Tails repeated in disgust whispering; "A YEAR now?!"

"And I was wondering." Zara continued, "Do you want to move in with me."

Tails stopped walking like the couple did. He saw the way Andrew did not look too confident. Because he knew he was thinking about Amy. Andrew gulped,

"When?"

Tails's mouth dropped— gobsmacked really.

"Well, how about Christmas Eve..." Zara smiled, holding on to Andrew's hands.

Andrew thought for the moment. He was getting worried about Amy. But he had a plan. A plan that would set things straight. If he breaks up with Amy by tomorrow. Then he won't have to worry about her again. Never. In fact, he never loved her anyway. He only wanted her for the satisfaction.

"Perfect, Zara. Now come on! The night is young and I want to get our date on the road.. You're going to love your Christmas Present." Andrew smirked, cuddling with Zara as they strolled down the path.

Tails had to admit. The girl seemed to be dead on. But that was not the point, Andrew was cheating on Amy! Like who would cheat on her? She was a lovely girl! She has gotten very beautiful, and people like Andrew just decides to cheat on her?!

Sooner or later. Andrew and Zara finally stopped. They sit on a bench, gazing at the stars as they chatted away among themselves. Tails's heart sank in sadness. How hurt will Amy be? Heartbroken really... But where was she?

Just then. Tired as she was. The going to be broken-hearted Amy Rose sprinted through the snow. She was ruined! Her beautiful makeover was now a complete mess. So much for dressing fancy! Tails heard the sound of heavy crunches heading this way. He froze as the figure stopped. Looking for someone, swishing her messy quills from side to side.

"Zara." Andrew chuckles.

Amy stopped spinning around. She heard his voice. She slowly turns around, there she saw two figures on the bench. Giggling happily at each other. Tails seen Amy slowly walking up from behind. The state she was in made Tails even more terrible for her. She must had been searching for him for ages!

Amy did not know what to think. Every time she took a step forward. The laugh was so much like his. What if it wasn't? The figure's quills were showing up. And they were Andrew's quills. His fur too.

"Oh, Andrew... What is it." Zara giggled, leaning closer.

Amy's eyes shrunken. Her heart losing rhythm. There she stood, like a ghost, a broken-hearted ghost. Her love, her date, her one and only ticket to a happy life, was wasted.. Wasted by a hedgehog, who whispered to the hare's ears for Amy to hear;

"I love you, Zara."

Tails turns away from the scene. How he wanted to jump in and hug Amy. But he was scared, scared of the reaction Amy was about to unleash. Amy, walking away from behind to the left side of Zara. Just as Andrew was about to kiss Zara, his eye spots Amy staring at him. How horrible she looked. Tears dropping down her mussel. Her outfit stained with all sorts and her curly quills are flattened, because she was running. Her soft jades shocked him the most, just little dots...

Zara noticed Andrew and turned around. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Amy, not even looking at the hare, but only staring at Andrew.

"Amy, Amy let me explain!" Andrew stuttered, getting up on his feet, "I was going to tell you-"

"It's okay." Amy weakly smiled, tears streaming down her face. "I'm used to be pushed away... I knew you were too good to be true."

Andrew tried to stop Amy from backing away and said. "Amy, please, don't-"

"Enjoy the rest of your life..." Amy choked up in tears, lightly pushing Andrew away, running like a bullet away from the couple.

Amy sprinted that fast that Tails couldn't even notice who it was who ran. But he knew. He screamed her name five times before growling. He spins around. He had it. No one messes with his friends. He may be one smart kid, but he was still a fighter. Andrew saw Tails coming. Zara was too busy demanding for answers. Like blinking only once! Tails raised his fist in the air and with all his might he punched Andrew right in the face. Andrew fell on the ground. Tails bellowed in rage,

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SELFLESS CHEAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID! AND DON'T BE EXPECTING SONIC TO BE SMACKING YOUR FACE IN! OR SHADOW, OR KNUCKLES! IT WILL BE ME! SO STAY AWAY FROM US! AND STAY AWAY FROM AMY!"

Andrew was completely blown. So was Zara, who hardly knee this stranger. Well she knew this was the great Miles Tails Prower, the SideKick to Sonic the Hedgehog. And without a word, Tails kicked Andrew in the stomach before marching off to find Amy.

* * *

><p>Amy, trying so hard to hold back her tears, commanding her inner self to toughen up. But it did not work. Not even realising, she sprinted across the roads, even if the cars were coming her way. She just wanted to get away from it all. How she crippled inside. She just did not stop. The more she ran, the angrier she had gotten.<p>

* * *

><p>Tails had a very painful fist now. He opened the car door, waking Chaos up he barked;<p>

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"HOLY!" Tails shrieked, horrified by Chaos's outburst.

Chaos then shook his head. His sweet rainbow eyes watering, "It's Amy.. She's upset. What happened? Why do I feel betrayed."

"Andrew had cheated on her. But we need to find her! And you're helping me! Start sniffing!" Tails demanded, starting up the car and drives off..

* * *

><p>Amy was passing a few more buildings. Her coat was annoying her, so she swung it off and kept going. Sprinting was like her medicine. How could Andrew do this to her? Her mind twisted in to so many reasons.<p>

That hare was gorgeous, she looked so flawless. Her figure was beyond compare. Her quill-less hair was like gold. Amy was starting to run faster, and faster she went. She would not stop. And why would she? For people to find her? She knew Chaos was shouting for her name inside, but she chooses to ignore him. 'Let all the others cry,' Amy thought.

Amy stopped running. She stared blankly at the empty mountains, the snow cone trees surrounding it. She was going in there. Like her old journeys when Sonic and the crew left. Forests are her happy place. She ran, ran all she could. If people described her running, she was running like if she was chasing Sonic. But she was running away from him. From that girl.. And everyone else. And even the ones she loved.

She ran the lonely road, entering the forest she had to jump over a large stump. She was in. How scary the cold, white, endless forest looked. She felt the moon chasing her with her own shadow. But in her mind, fooling her now. It was Andrew who was chasing— but only her broken shadow, known to be her broken heart.

She was running down the heavy stick snow hills, running in between trees, leaping over leaks. She was becoming cold in the feet, but did that stop her? No.

Her emotions were becoming heavy. Andrew. Andrew. Andrew. Andrew. ANDREW. ANDREW! Amy would pant 'go away!' 'Leave me alone!' But it never worked. She thought she loved him. She thought that he loved her. Was this the way it was meant to be? Just to fall in love before getting hurt by everyone! She was becoming to hate love. Her heart was yearning, yearning to stop. How she never realised how her body was so out of breath. Her mind was telling her to keep running, no, sprint away from everyone! Hide! Don't think what others think! You love yourself! That's all you need.

Her heart was just telling the opposite. And with its determination, and we all know the heart is stronger than the mind. It forces Amy's body to collapse on the cold, nipping snow. She laid there face down, her face titled to the view of snow wonderland. The wood was not so scary after all. The snow was making the darkness brighten up. And the moon was no longer hunting her down, but the trees being her friend that they hide her deeply away in the woods.

Yet again. Her mind was fooling her, showing off spiritual figures of Andrew and that hare giggling away to each other, the light shinning down on them both. Amy watched as Andrew leaned closer to the hare, but also grinning evilly at Amy as he whispered to the hare's ear,

"I love you, Zara."

Amy's eyes watered up. She screamed. Rolling to her backside and screamed up to the trees. She held her hands on her chest, her heart to be exact. Her very heart was screaming. Nobody could hear her anyway, she was that deep within the woods.

Where did Amy go wrong? What did she do that made Andrew cheat on her? Did they argue too much? But they never argued. Or maybe, she was used for satisfaction. Her heart flickered, then it was true. She was used. Used to satisfy Andrew's pleasures. Amy was losing her voice, she stopped screaming, and began to sob.

Sob was such a weak word. More like grieve in emotions. The tears pouring out of her. She looked like a sad little angel, lying like a starfish. No one loved her. No one cared. She felt depressed. She wanted to die. With a gravestone saying,

'The Rose That Lost Colour.'

And the colours were pink, peach and jade. Her pink fur turning into a weak pink becoming white. Her peachy skin becoming blue becoming purple. And jade, her eyes, were nothing but dull, dark green. Not even a twinkle in her eye, but the iris stayed. She lost the colours of being a rose. The Winter was withering the young Amy Rose. Her personality was dying too. She was dying in grief, grief than ended her slowly.

What was love? Amy asked. What was smiling? She asked again. Who is Andrew? Amy wondered. Dead. She answered.

There was no point in love. Because it only involved lovers and cheaters. Such an evil game. Why did she hunt down for love! Because now, love is hunting for her. And they want to get rid of her, while she is frozen in the snow.

~RUMBLE~

Amy's eyes shout opened. No. She had forgotten. What time was it?! She checked the time on her phone through her bag. 20 missed calls. Amy ignored them and checked the time. 12:00 am. Amy gasped! Oh no! The snow blizzard! Amy weakly got up, feeling numb inside. Her clothes were soaken wet and heavier because of the snow. Great. Little snow dots were melting into Amy's fur and skin. Amy then saw Tails's face and number ringing her on the phone. She growled, lashing her phones away as it hit a tree and smashed. Amy was angry, she took off her bag and threw it to the ground. She didn't care. Who would.?

With a turn of a heel. Amy was running again. But more slowly and tiredly, regretting that the snow was becoming more deeper. And she thought; 'Nature...wants me gone.'

She felt her heart was gone. She felt her mind was gone. Even her soul. Amy Rose, a happy, young, free-spirited hedgehog. Destroyed by love, and was dead. And her ghostly body, haunting the forest.

* * *

><p>Tails, shouting out for Amy's name from the outside door of Vanilla's old home. Who had passed away two years ago, and only Cream, Cheese, Chaos and Amy lived there. But Cream was gone too, she was visiting her sister Makayla and good friend Sparky she met in the past. The snow blizzard was growing. Tails was getting colder by just standing there.<p>

"

, AMY PLEASE ANSWER! PLEASE!" Tails screamed, slamming his unharmed fist against the door, "I KNOW AMY YOU'RE HURT! BUT I'M HERE! PLEASE ANSWER THE DOOR!"

No voice replied. Tails was having a fit attack. His heart was becoming too fast for him. The only option was one word; 'Sonic.' But he couldn't, and he won't. Sonic was too busy fighting Eggman somewhere. It was up to him and Chaos.

"CHAOS!" Tails cried, running up the car.

Chaos appeared over the roof of the house. As a golden parrot, he landed on the roof of the car coughing,

"She's ignoring me! She-she's not telling me where she is! But I feel her body temperature. She's freezing! Cold as a freezer, she's getting colder by the second!"

~WHOOSH~

Went the snow blizzard's heavy force. Tails and Chaos struggled to keep their balance. Tails, hugging into himself, coughing,

"We-we need to find her! I'm calling the police!"

Chaos did not argue. Because he knew Tails was right. Tails brought out his phone, placing it against his ear. A voice answered,

"Hello, this is the police department. How may we help."

"Hello, I'm Miles Tails Prower. My friend,Amy Rose has gone missing! S-she was last seen down at the main park in Station Square. B-but she's gone."

"Is she in her home?" The officer said.

"N-no, officer. But she's not listening to our calls, she's sensed to be cold. She must be out there somewhere!"

"Son, are you outside?"

"Yes-"

"Come to the police department immediately. The snow blizzard is becoming worse within a half an hour. We will find Your friend. But..."

"But what?" Tails sniffed, releasing some frosty air from his breath.

"By the look of things... She could die... If.."

Tails waited, until the officer said sternly;

"She doesn't get out of that storm."

* * *

><p>And Amy was not out of that storm. She was stilling stumping through the snow. She couldn't even run anymore, the snow was that thick that it was up nearly to her waist. How tired she felt. Exhausted. It was that cold, she felt like she was kicked in the gut. She shivered, and shivered and shivered. Amy was frozen. Like her heart.<p>

Amy was imaging that Andrew was stalking her. She wished that she was wearing her jacket, holding her phone. Or anything to get in contact.

Amy had given up on everything. She seen no sense. She seen no sense in anything or anyone. The blizzard was out of control. With one hell of a gush, she fell. Slapping into the snow.

Amy got up. She continued. Hugging tightly to herself, her fingers were so weak that they stuck out. Her quills flapping away. She looked horrifying.

Andrew was way pass her mind. She felt trapped by something else? Guilt maybe? Or self-pity? She was pathetic. She was useless. She, was a damsel in distress.. Like Andrew, he never loved her. He used her. Or her last man, he treated her as dirt. Hurting her and never trusted her. Sonic... Never loved her, nothing more... But...

"Nothing..." Amy sobbed, her tears stripping down her cheek that it stings.

"Why do I even try? Why can't I rot? I can't be loved.. They either whisper to someone else, saying that they love them. And forget me. Or slap me.. Or-"

Amy choked by the huge wind that whipped her face. Causing her to cry out, "OR RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

Unloved. The grief was consuming Amy. Getting angrier, she never realised she was standing on the edge of a big hill.

"BECAUSE ALL HE DOES IS RUN AWAY FROM ME! AM I SOMETHING UNWORTHY?! AM I NOT THE GIRL OF HIS- Aaghhh!" Amy squealed suddenly, tumbling off the hill.

Tumbles of snow rolled along with Amy as she stumbled down the large hill. The heavy surface was rocks, cutting her skin, bruising her body. Everything went by so fast.

Forcefully landing on the ground of snow. She couldn't even scream. The snow buried her alive. She could not move, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She couldn't do anything.

Her oxygen levels were slowly disappearing. Maybe, this was for the best. To rest peacefully on the snow. She pretended that the ground was her bed. Pretending the snow that covered her body was her blanket. Amy was on her right side, feeling comfortable. But. She couldn't feel anything. She felt sick too. Sick of everything. Everything to her, was gone. The only thing that remained, was her last tear. Her tear of colours.

So Amy laid there. Trying to live on a little longer, until she couldn't live any longer..


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note~ Hey everyone. Glad to be back. I hope you missed me. I'm totally grateful that I got 16 Subs on YouTube! Even though that's... Not a lot! But who cares! It's great to have more than one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four;<p>

After that terrible storm. Everything went back to the world of snow. Although the snow was more thicker, it didn't stop anything from moving. Back in Station Square. Where Tails and Chaos had to go to Police Station, was searching for Amy Rose. Mentioned on the news...They searched everywhere. Amy was no where to be found.

As a red squirrel stumped through the snow, sightseeing as he watched the silent world go by. It was such a lovely morning. His pet; 'SnaggerBo.' An Mobain type of dog bobs up and down beside him. The red squirrel whistled the theme of Mockinjay. Still, he didn't even know where he was heading towards. Suddenly his SnaggerBo barked. The squirrel cocked his eye up, spotting his little friend running around the plump of snow.

The red squirrel ran over to his pet. His big heavy coat keeping him warm, his hat almost fell off at the speed he was running. He stopped. There was a phone. He tried to turn it on. It didn't work. He had an idea.

"Smell it, Snagger.!"

Snagger smelt the phone, it barked. The man squrriel was confused. Someone was in the woods.. He ran after his dog who was barking like crazy. Whoever this person was couldn't be that far. Especailly after that hurricane that would to freeze someone to death. Which he hoped that would not happen.

Spotting his dog stopping. He stopped too. Slowly in hesitation he walked over. Loads of snow was tipped over the hill.. Frightened and unawared. No longer a single footprint but his own. He looked around, nothing was there. But his Snagger. Howled, running down the hill in full pelt. Running around in circles around this pile of snow. The squirrel squinted his eyes. Totally wrong, Something was there. He gasped; there, lying out from thegaint plump of snow; was a hand.

Truncing down the hill. He found someone. Everything became in slow motion. He scooped up the pile of snow. Terror and fear rouse in the air, he had found her.. A her that ran away from it all... The Rose That Lost Its Colour... Frozen... By betrayal. Just like her heart.

* * *

><p>"WE FOUND HER!"<p>

Tails spun around. He haven't slept. He haven't eaten. He was tired. He was hungry. He was mortified for once reason throughout the night; Chaos was dying. His body frozen. People tried to get his heart started again. But it was useless. Without Amy's heart, his soul would not react to anything. This feeling of relief for someone screaming that had found her. But... If.. No.. Chaos couldn't move. His heart was aching. Tails hasn't even told ANYONE about last night. He just couldn't. Lying on the little biddy bed was Chaos, his body deformed, his fur were like spikes, half dead. Made Tails face the consequences...

Tails ran outside the Police station. Running his way were two police men. One of them was holding a large body inside a large blanket, hiding the body from view. Tails knew. It was her.

"Amy.." Tails muttered, "AMY!"

Tails sprinted over to them. But the police tugged away snapping,

"She's unconscious. We're taking her straight to the hospital. She's completely frozen, we can't stay much longer or she'll die!"

"Where did you find her?" Tails pleaded, "Her demon, Chaos is unconscious as well!"

"We'll take him too. Someone found her in the woods.."

Just like that. The poilce men were gone. Before Tails knew it, he was already in the ambulance car. Staring blankly at the blanket figure with the frozen Chaos beside It. Tails, hurting inside. Tails betrayed her. Betrayed her in such a way. But he knew he didn't do anything wrong. Anything but didnt find her in time. Praying inside, Tails gazed at the head of the blanket. Whispering as his tears slides down his cheek,

"Please be ok."

* * *

><p>-Voice Call From Knucklehead-<p>

Tails are you okay? It's me Rouge, hun. I'm ringing from Knuckles's phone. ANswer as soon as you can.

-Voice Call From KnuckleHead-

Tails, it's Knuckles. Answer the damn phone. You missed my messages, my calls, I even knocked you're door. Where's Amy? I saw her last night, she was looking for Andrew. have you see her? *Sigh* Just answer the phone, Tails. I'm getting tired of being worried about you. If you don't call or message back then i'm calling Sonic. It's about time he came back.

-Voice Call From Cream And Cheese-

Hello Tails! Hope you're having a good Christmas so far. Cheese also says hello too! I miss you and Mister Sonic very much and I hope i get to see you all in New Years Eve. I've been ringing Miss Amy, she hasnt been answering. I hope her and Andrew had a lovely date. See you soon Tails!

-Voice Call From Silver-

Hey, Tails. Blaze and I got pur apartment redecorated! Thanks to you, Blaze and I stopped agruing. I saw you last night, but you were too busy trying to catch up with ANdrew. But I'm just wondering, wasn't ANdrew meant to be with AMy? Blaze was mentiong to me about their date a few days ago. But heck, what do I know? Anyway I'll let you go here. Bye.

-Sonic Ringing-

...

-Voice Call From Bro-

Tails, you okay? Knuckles rang me there now. He's sounded quite worried, but we all know he's quite the pissy guy. did you broke your phone again? If you had then i'm sure you'll get fixed. But, you haven't answered the house. Are you sure you're okay? You're going to get me worried. Anyway, I'm just to let you know that tomorrow morning I'm on the run for Eggman, so hopefully I'll be back on Christmas. Hope you at least text Knuckles. He'll be soon haunting you down. *chuckles* Well, gotta run!

Ignoring their messages. Tails, wondering how Sonic was doing on his mission. Although he wasn't answering. He didn't want to. He didn't care. He only cared about Amy. Watching, watching her limbless body lying there. Her body bruised. The bandages covering her left eye. So pale. So... Gone.

A young nurse came to Tails. Her sweet syrup eyes offering,

"You can come in to see her if you want."

"She's not awake.." Tails coughed up, his eyes watery.

"Dr. Peck said she might wake up later. And her demon, Chaos is recovering. He actually is speaking out your name... You're better talking to him first."

Tails nodded and walked into the room where Amy was resting. He turned over to Chaos, resting on the little bed beside Amy's. Tails whispered,

"Chaos.."

Chaos, waking up slowly. His dim eyes flashed to him. Chaos weakly replied,

"She's okay.. She's sick, but I think she might be home tonight.."

"I don't really think-"

"She'll be requesting to go home, Tails.." Chaos said.

Tails thought for a moment, Amy wasn't ready to be on her own. Neither was Chaos. Tails thought even harder. And to be youngest, Amy would probably want to be with someone she trusts. Tails's eyes lit up. He had a plan.

Tails walked over to where Amy was sleeping, "Then." He smiled in reassurances, "You can both spend Christmas with me.. Sonic will probably not be back till Christmas Day. I'm sure he won't mind.."

"Tails." Chaos croaked, lifting his head up stiffly. "Are you sure about that? Sonic doesn't even know.. I know you haven't told him, and never mind him. You haven't told anybody."

"I done it for, Amy... I want her to make her own decisions, and besides. If it wasn't for me following Andrew.. Amy would still with him, and so would you.. But still, I never stopped her from running away.." Tails stuttered, lowering her eyes.

"She's depressed now, Tails. She had suffered enough. She kept crying.. She wouldn't stop. She kept saying how much she isn't loved.. Or love doesn't want her. It's pathetic really. But in our heart, I can feel her pain.. The agony.. The suffering. She told me... She wanted to die. In her head.. I kept denying. But all she said how good it would feel. To feel lifeless, to feel free from it all... And it's not your- Tails?"

Tails, breaking down, was crying. He did this.. He had done this to her! Andrew was a monster. Tails was glad he punched him. But now he wished he had punched the world of hatred.

"Tails.." Chaos said in guilt.

"What type of friend am I? Tell me, Chaos. I didn't contact any of our friends! And at least I could of contacted Sonic! Or even Shadow! But what did I do? Run to the police like a hopeless piece of nothing! That's not what a sidekick or hero does! Amy is my friend.. And LOOK at her! She wouldn't be here if I didn't do the RIGHT thing! Police are useless! They waited and stopped throughout the night to find her! How could I? WHY WOULD I?"

Chaos barked to shut Tails up. But the bark was morally like a weak screech.

Tails, sniffing away the tears. Chaos totally disagreed with Tails. He did the right thing, even if they weren't as fast. They still found her. And Tails is a good friend, a very good friend.

Tails shook his head repeatedly before he stormed out of the room. Chaos heard him shout,

"I'll be back in a half an hour."

* * *

><p>It's been a half an other. Chaos was wide awake, but he was so exhausted and ill. He waited for Amy to wake up. And she hasn't— yet. Chaos was also waiting for Tails. Wondering what he was up to. Tails came walking in, his appearance looked better than earlier. Chaos smiled. Although he looked dreadful like Amy. He couldn't help it. Tails also broke a smile, but not because of Chaos.. Because of Amy, who was waking up.<p>

Slowly Tails walks over. Hope and relief filled his heart and expression. Amy, fluttering her right bruised eye, rising her dull jaded eye up to the two tailed fox. She was confused. What was she doing here? Why was she such in agony and pain, like little needles stabbing her from the chest. Suddenly, she remembered. Andrew. The hare. Those horrid, hateful words... 'I love you Zara.'

"Amy, are you okay? How are you feeling." Tails asked, looking down at her from the side of the bed.

"I'm..okay.." Amy whispered.

"That's good... I.. I was worried about you." Tails stuttered, smiling for reassurance.

Amy looked blankly at Tails. How did he found out.. Maybe that's why Tails was ringing her like crazy last night.

"How.." Amy was only able to ask.

"You see, I... I followed him. It's not what you think, Amy. Last night, after Chaos and I bought the turkey. Well, Chaos was asleep. But as I got the turkey in the car. Andrew was walking by texting.. He was acting strange. So I followed him. I followed him until I seen that girl he was with," Tails notices Amy's hurt expression and continued, "That's when.. You appeared. I was going to tell you. Right away once I got home. I thought you would been with him.. But I was wrong. You deserve better. Please, Amy.. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your... Fault. Tails.." Amy slowly shook her head.

There was no point arguing with her. Tails then asked angrily,

"Why though, why did you run away? Why didn't you answer any of my calls. You frightened me. I didn't know what to do!"

Tails started to regret shouting at her. He forgot that he hasn't everyone who rang him. She didn't even move. Amy looked at him, despite the battered skin and fur. Amy replied sniffling,

"Because I wanted to disappear... I want to go away. Away from him. He thinks he can do whatever he wants. That's why I left. Tails... I'm not sorry.. But I'm begging for forgiveness.."

* * *

><p>Amy and Chaos was sent home. Home with Tails. For a day she stayed at the hospital. Crippled on that hard hospital bed. Being wheeled on that wheel chair, was like being wheeled on something useless and pathetic. It was the 23rd of December. Christmas Eve was coming tomorrow, and Amy didn't feel in the mood for it.<p>

"Would you like anything, Amy?" Asked Tails, wheeling her into the living room.

Amy didn't respond. She was too busy being in her own world. A world where everything was quite, besides the sound of her crying inside. Chaos was a cat. He rested on her knees, sleeping away, hearing her pleading as well.

"Oh. I guess not." Tails awkwardly answered himself, helping her up in the sofa.

Without a word. Tails left the room to bring in some blankets. He wanted to keep her well heated up. He also brought this machine; "Breather." It was made to help people breathe. It even had a oxygen mask attached to it. He knew how Amy would react. She would hate it.

He walked in. Amy glimpsed over to Tails. She saw the machine. Her eyes returns back to Chaos, sleeping beside her. Tails sweat dropped

"Here, the Doctor said you need to breathe through this until tomorrow night. Since you were in that snow storm, the snow that covered you blocked your throat. So this will help you breathe right again. And.. It will help with that cold of yours."

Amy sniffed after he said that word. He was right. She couldn't breathe right, especially around her ribs. She takes the mask and applies it on her mouth. How good that felt, she can feel the air coming for her. She sighed in relief.

"Are you hungry?" Tails asked eagerly.

Amy shook her head grimly. She lied. She was hungry! Her tummy rumbled and grumbled. It was unbearable.

"Are you sure?"

Amy took off her oxygen mask, "Did you hear the way he said he loved her? He never said it like that to me ever. The way he looked at her. It was like if he was in a trance."

"Uh.."

"I guess not." Amy replied, putting her mask back on.

Tails walked away, walking his way into the kitchen. He made himself noodles. He was not even hungry. Maybe if he tried? No. Tails never saw Amy this depressed. Sure whenever she broke up with the other fellow, she moved on like nothing happened! But now, it was like she was truly INLOVE with Andrew— a jerk more like.

Closing the kitchen door. He stepped over to the sink, there, placed there by him; Was the last piece of his one and only true love. The one who saved the Galaxy, and blamed himself for killing her. Was Cosmo's seed that had grown into a flower. It never died, which was unbelievable. Although he knew she wasn't actually dead, yet in another form alongside with nature, helping her clang, bringing back what was once there. But could never repair his broken heart.

Tails lifted up the flower pot. His eyes gazing at the pretty pink flower. It reminded him of Cosmo's pretty flower buds on her head. Roses he thought to be correct. Cosmo's voice was like the smoothest voice to be heard. Like Cream's but less squeaky. Which was totally not a problem! The memories he had, the adventures, the moment he fell inlove with her. Until those horrible memories swarmed him, the day she found out she was a weapon for the meterex, the day she did not want to speak. Or the day Shadow tried to harm her. Or the day she said goodbye..

'I guess not.' Amy's wrecked words slurred in his mind.

"I don't know what to do, Cosmo. I can't go through with this. I'm not good with relationships." Tails whispered to the plant.

Tails looked at the plant blankly. He replied,

"But, you're different.. I mean. We never cheated-"

The little flower tilted forward a bit. Tails nodded,

"You're right. Amy and I both suffered. And now I need to give her a heads up. Thanks Cosmo." Tails smiled, hugging the plot before placing it back on the window cill "You never let me down."

Chaos was awake now, looking up to her with sad eyes. Amy did not gaze back. She was too busy thinking of those memories of Andrew. This made Chaos annoyed slightly. He loved Amy ever since the day he met her. The young Emerald Dog wanted to cheer her up, but he knew it was not going to be easy. Chaos was even depressed, which made his wish a little harder to grant.

Amy stopped stroking Chaos's catty head. She heard his voice. Making her sniffle.

Tails entered the room, sitting quietly beside Amy. He looked at her. As she turned her head slowly, she stared back at him. Dead Jade to sky blue, Tails said;

"Amy, please, I know you don't want to talk. But hear me out. After what Andrew did, he doesn't deserve you. And you know that. I know you really liked him, but he wasn't the one. I'm sorry. Yet, what you said.. You're wrong. I understand how it feels. To feel unloved. But Imagine killing the person you love, the person you trusted and had to kill her to stop the enemy. It only relied on me and that trigger, firing the Sonic Power cannon at her for the sake of the Galaxy. But I never wanted to do that. I wanted her safe and the world. But I couldn't get both right?"

Amy stared hurtfully at him, taking off her mask. How selfish she was for saying that. She knew who he was talking about.

"Cosmo." Amy whispered.

"Yes.." Tails inhaled, "I loved her. And I was depressed because of it .But I realise. Everything is done for a reason. Cosmo, maybe wasn't the one, but maybe a really good friend. And that I'll wait for the right person to sweep me off my feet. But..." Tails sniffled, tears filling up from his eyes; "I-i still.."

Amy immediately lunged for Tails, hugging him closely as she broke down crying. Tails hugged tightly back, sobbing on her shoulder. Amy knew the words he was going to say. 'I still miss her.' Who wouldn't? Cosmo was a lovely person. Still, how can Amy move on? Still depressed, but feel a little better. The nice, warm feeling of Tails makes Amy think of someone. Someone who protects whenever she was ever upset.

"I know, Tails. I know" Amy sniffled.

Tails lifted up his head. Watery, rainbow eyes shimmered at Amy's. Tails smiled slightly,

"Amy, you do realise I care about you.. You and I had gotten closer over the years. You scared me. Please, don't do something like that to me.. Or anyone else again. I love you, Amy."

Amy kissed Tails's forehead and hugged him. Even though it hurts her body, she still showed her affections. Tails and her had gotten closer. Like true brother and sister. Amy said,

"I love you too..."

Chaos chuckled. He can feel her heart beating more happier. It may not be that happy, but it was a start. Tails's heart bloomed with pride. She smiled! Tails lets go of Amy. He stood up. Proud of himself for having that conversation with her.

"Did you punch Andrew, actually?" Amy chuckled.

"You bet." Tails smirked, "But. You need to get some rest, okay?" Leaving with a smile.

Amy nodded, turning her view back to Chaos. He panted,

"You heard him."

"But.. I don't want to.."

"You need to." Chaos told.

Amy groaned as she placed her mask back over her mouth. Literally in seconds, she collapsed on the sofa. Chaos didn't however. Which was surprising, but he knew why. Ever since he turned Amy's full age. He was able to control his side and keep himself either awake or asleep. Even Amy learnt it as well. But like I said, in pain, in emotion, or in sudden death; their souls connect and twine together as one. No matter how close or how far they are.

Chaos hissed, his cat ears bent back. How his stomach ached. Quietly he got up on the other sofa and rested. Tails entered the room again, sitting down and notices Amy fast asleep.

"That was quick."

Chaos nodded, "I know... Ow..."

"You alright?"

"She's dreaming about him... And. And it's hurting her." Chaos exhaled.

Tails did not know what Chaos meant. It confused him. Was she dreaming about Andrew?

"Andrew?" Tails wondered.

Chaos shook his head. Amy was not dreaming about Andrew. But the man, she chased for.

In her dreams.

* * *

><p>Amy's <strong>POV<strong>..

I faced a dream that yearned for more. Sounds creepy and disgusting. But it was true. The way I was touched by him. He told me he cared. He told me that he never meant to let myself get hurt. His eyes guides me into a world where I strolled along side him, the the shinning over the dim, long coloured grass. I didn't even Look pretty. My quills were messy. I was wearing a big grey jumper and blue jeans, my white converse stained. But him, he looked the same as always. I always denied my love for him. But now I see it. Again. I felt like I failed my promise. My promise to say,

'Let's stay as friends.'

But to him it didn't matter. He told me that things don't always stay the same. Like a little baby girl, can change into a woman. Or a little seed, it will grow into a flower. Or just like my crush... Grows into something that I tried to ignore.

Before I knew it. I was dancing. Dancing to a song that actually made me cry in his arms. He didn't act all sweet, all romantic, but Just being there for me..

'I love you.'

"What?"

'Aaaaaaaaaaa...AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

* * *

><p>Normal <strong>POV<strong>..

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy squealed in pain, crushing into herself.

Chaos was also in pain. They both fell onto the floor screaming. It was the 24th of December. MORNING! What a way to wake up. Tails, sleeping like an angel, bouncing off the bed as the voices echoed through the rooms. Tails slammed against the floor, groaning as he slowly had woken up. Finally, he realised Amy was screaming. He scurried his way down the stairs.

Throughout the day. Amy either; screamed, cried, moaned, groaned, sobbed, and everything more like! Tails could not take it anymore. So, as we know. He called Sonic.

And that's where the true story begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- HEEEEEEEEY! GUMMYGAL IS HERE TO GIVE YOU A CHAPTER! Hope ya like it! :3 CHECK ME OUT ON YOUTUBE! :3**

* * *

><p>It was the Present Day of Christmas Eve. Sonic stared at Tails. The anger in his eyes. He was disappointed at Tails, he actually could of rang him or Shadow besides the police. Although, he knew himself and Shadow aren't really a good pair for relationships. Especially if it's about a woman. Sonic faced the girl. So sick. Such in pain. All thanks to that jerk. It pained him. Sonic would NEVER do something like that to a woman, unless he got a screw lose in the brain.<p>

He knelt down to her level. Tails even watched as Sonic held her hand. What a pair. Both males and females has different relationships. One could be the idiot and one could be the wiseman. Sometimes it's different, but relationships are not always a happily ever after. At least Sonic wasn't the one who broke her heart whenever Amy was head over heels for him. Missing the days, everyone had changed. Matured and now grown up.

Yet Amy herself, changed too much to be broken by everyone else. She was gorgeous and loveable. Just amazing to everyone. To be friends. Sonic hated seeing her like this.

Sonic held the frozen girl tighter. Her hand half warm half cold. He thought about the other men she dated. First that spotty dog.. Who he beaten up along with Shadow. Who could stop them? That selfish mutt punched her across the face. Then Andrew. Cheating with another woman— Ruined her as well.

Sonic snapped into reality. Yet those times Andrew had used those stupid excuses. JUST TOO SEE THAT GIRL? Sonic realised something. Whenever Tails was explaining about Amy. Chaos said...

_"She's depressed now, Tails. She had suffered enough. She kept crying.. She wouldn't stop. She kept saying how much she isn't loved.. Or love doesn't want her. It's pathetic really. But in our heart, I can feel her pain.. The agony.. The suffering. She told me... She wanted to die. In her head.. I kept denying. But all she said how good it would feel. To feel lifeless, to feel free from it all... And it's not your- Tails?" _

The words echoed in Sonic's mind.

Amy wanted to kill herself, that's why she ran away! She wanted to die!

"Sonic?" Tails said worriedly.

"Was she planing suicide?" Sonic demanded, turning his head to the side.

"Well. That's what Chaos said. But I guess so. But she won't do it again."

_She won't do it again._ Or will she? Was she just making it up? No. She wouldn't. Especially that Tails brought up Cosmo to her. But that still doesn't stop her from.. From depression. A illness.. A deadly, horrible illness.

"Why wasn't I here? How on earth am I supposed to tell the gang about this! Especially Cream." Sonic groaned, gazing back at the ill, sleeping Hedgehog.

"I don't know. Maybe whenever she's ready to tell. But I want her to stay with us for Christmas, is that alright with you?"

"The more the merrier." Sonic's tone ached abit, sounding too hurt and concerned for Amy Rose.

* * *

><p>Speaking of the Rose herself. She wakes up, her dead eyes opening slowly up to see a blue hedgehog staring back at her. Blinking a few times Amy gasped, releasing that this blue Hedgehog is the hedgehog she's closely friends with. Her first heartbreak..<p>

"S-sonic.. What are you..." Amy mumbled, becoming quite as Sonic stroked her cheek hushing,

"Ssh you. I got a call from Tails twenty minutes ago about your behaviour.. Where do you hurt mostly?"

Amy indicates her stomach by pointing at it, her hand falling straight back down on the sofa. Sonic nodded and helped her up. He placed his hand on her stomach, feeling the hard flesh, cold and solid as rock.

"Tails, go get a hot bottle water. She's just sore, has she eaten.?" Sonic asked, getting up from the ground and lifts up a few cushions, placing them below Amy's back for support. He also noticed her white sweater covering her stomach again. She must be cold.

"She won't eat for me." Tails told off, standing up from his seat before walking off.

"Amy, why haven't you ate?" Sonic asked her, kneeling down to her boring jades.

"It makes...makes me sick." Amy whimpered.

"You have to eat. Especially that you're throwing up. I know it's hard, but one spoonful at a time, eh? I'll make you a something that my mum made me." Sonic smiled, a little too weakly as he walked off.

Hurt inside. Amy nodded. She didn't know how to answer back, only to obeying his orders. Sonic walked into the kitchen where Tails was filling up the hot water bottle. Tails glances over to Sonic, watching him open one of the cupboards and brought out a saucepan.

"What are you doing?"

"Making Macra." Sonic said, walking his way the fridge.

He brought out a lemon, Strawberries, plain yogurt and even blueberries. Sonic knelt down, opening the freezer he pulls out a tub of vanilla ice cream. Tails realised what Sonic was making and smiled,

"You're making that amazing, tasty yogurt ice cream that you make me whenever I'm sick!?"

"That's her side meal. But I'm giving her something else as well. I'm making her Spike Soup. It's only for hedgehogs, or mainly people who faced frost-bites." Sonic explained, speedily bringing out all the ingredients and begins to make the soup.

Tails chuckled, shaking his head closing the lid of the water bottle;

"You know, I'm glad I rang you. But.. That still doesn't make me forgive myself for-"

"Tails, it wasn't your fault. You're only becoming a teenager and you think you can make the best decisions all the time. It's not your fault. It's okay, you hear me? It's okay." Sonic reassured, washing his hands, smiling at Tails too.

"Thanks, Sonic.. You're the best."

"Heh, I know."

* * *

><p>Amy, resting on the sofa, dying of sickness. Chaos was watching TV, his eyes drifting away into a sleep. Tails was upstairs. Amy never felt this way before. In a way, relieved. Was it because of luxture? Now that he's here. Helping her get better. Maybe he-<p>

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, walking his way in with a tray in his hands.

Taking off her mask, Amy glanced up. Her sad eyes stared at the two bowls. Exhausted as he brought her a meal like if she was in a restaurant. How was she supposed to eat ALL of that? Chaos perked up to, sniffling the sweet scented miracle. Especially that soup.

"I know, Ames. It looks a little much, but don't worry." Sonic gringed cockily, "You'll love it."

Amy sat up without saying a word. Sonic was too out of character. Why was he helping her? It just wasn't him. Her belly denied her thoughts and made her groan, groaning as her stomach ached in hunger. She was starving. But being sick, was like dying. Sonic placed the tray on the table. He knelt down, lifting up the bowl of soup. It was like chicken soup. With with some bites of vegetables, and the smell of pepper. Amy screwed up her nose, close to vomiting she coughed;

"Sonic, I can't eat that.."

"It's okay, Ames. This is called Spike Soup. When I met my mum for the first time, I became suddenly sick. Mum then made me this awesome soup, it works for any hedgehog. And tht yogurt was made for Tails whenever he's sick. That's because I don't like feeding people ice cream. So Ames, open wide." He hinted smiling.

Slowly opening her mouth, allowing the warm soup run down her throat. Her eyes widens at thus amazing taste and flavor. Tasting the pepper. How wonderful. Her eyes softens, closing. Moaning weakly in pleasure of the soup. She had to admit; It was delicious.

"Like it?" Sonic smirked, holding the bowl in the palm of his hand.

"Mmm-Hmm." She nodded, noticing Chaos wagging his tail in happiness.

"Well then, eat up."

Amy began to think. She thought well and hard. Why was Sonic doing this? Normally it would be Vanilla, but she's dead. Rouge would help her sometimes, even yet Shadow. But now Sonic, he's been doing this more recently whenever some was hurt. Strange. Although, he was now a full grown adult. Darker fur, his quills has gone longer slightly, slightly more scruffier on the chest. New shoes and fingerless black gloves. But most of all: his personality

Kind, mature, slightly immature, caring, supporting and now helpful. Like a father.

Amy was about to take the last spoonful of the soup. But something snapped in her mind as she said "Sonic, no, please you don't have to feed me like a baby."

Sonic placed the bowl back down on the tray. To him. Helping Amy Rose was like; "Babysitting." Sure he was new to this sort of thing of helping his friends, but it was a start. Being reliable and helpful was a very important skill to him in his opinion. However it never came to mind. But whenever Sonic was 19 coming 20. Vector gave him big advice on being an adult. I know right, Vector, giving advice? Well— he did.

"Ames, Tails told me you couldn't even lift that mug." Said Sonic, pointing at the mug that was freezing cold.

"But... I wasn't-"

"You asked him for tea." Sonic cut her off, looking now unconvinced that she was lying.

Amy huffed weakly, hissing at her sides that ached in agony. Sonic didn't want to upset her. She almost died and he felt like he was already giving her a hard time. Yet it had to be done. But, he's not afraid to hurt her feelings. Never was and never will. Speaking back onto Vector. Sonic learnt how to respect the younger ones. You can still mess around with them, but show more leadership. Even though Sonic was already a leader of a great team. He meant more fatherly, like Knuckles has became. Still grumpy, paranoid, dumb sometimes, but shows great values of a good adult. He cared for everyone, even if the person was a pain in the ass. He still cared. Shadow was just the same. But has become more of the fatherly figure around everyone, yet brotherly. So bossy, so protective, and not to mention grumpy. As a adult, he would show; Protection.

Sonic can be jealous of Shadow. Such a wise character, so violent, so confusing, but yet quite interesting. He's protective to the ones he loved, and Sonic was pretty sure he wasn't quite the one he loved to be protected by.

Silver, maybe more wiser. Grown to be smart with his futuristic and historic timelines. He was kind, loyal, and a good friend. But what was Sonic? That was what Sonic was trying to prove.. What kind of fatherly. Or man. Was he?

"Come on, Ames." Sonic smiled, "You want to get better, don't ya?"

"No." Amy bluntly replied, turning away from him.

"Why-"

"I SAID NO!" She croaked shouting.

Sonic sighed. Maybe he was pushing too hard on her. Or even still, maybe he's trying to hard. Amy was maturing. she needed a little bit more of her 'age limit.' As he stared at her, she turned around. In confusion Amy stared back. Seeing Sonic in guilt.. What an idiot. Just because she's ill, exhausted, and injured. Doesn't mean she had to be rude to Sonic. She even remembered about Tails'. How rude she was to say he never faced pain. And now she's being rude to Sonic. How bad is depression? Does it take over that quickly?

"I. I mean yes, yes I want to get.. Get better.." Amy whispered, relaxing back on the sofa.

Pale like her eyes, a blush warmed her face. Sonic hugged her. Surprisenly. He hugged her for one reason: 'Sorry. Sorry for that asshole who broke you heart.' Then his heart spoke to him. He opened his eyes, narrowing at the window outside. **It's time to go**

"Ames, I'll see you later."

Amy shot up in fear. No, he couldn't. He can't!

"Sonic." Amy mouthed, watching Sonic getting up and stormed his way to the door.

"If you hadn't of met him. He wouldn't of done this to you." He growled, grabbing the handle of the door the second time before he heard a loud thumb on the floor. He span around, gasping as Amy was crying his name not to go. The tears already hitting the floor along with her oxygen machine.

Sonic grabbed her up in bridal style, hushing her to calm down as he placed her back on the sofa. Chaos groaned, his back hurt because of her little stunt for Sonic.

"Amy, Amy.. Don't cry, please, I.. "

"You're making it worse for me! I want him out of MY LIFE! He's a selfish jerk! I know that! And I want him gone! But that's not the point is it !? Just because I lost a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can.. You can h-hurt me. Hurting me by putting yourself through my p-problems! I ran away because it's like seeing myself again facing the same issues. That person doesn't love me actually, nor does that person ever cared! All that person does is use me or humiliate me!"

"It's not about him isn't it." Sonic said.

"Sonic." Chaos coughed out, trying to stop them.

"If it is then I won't leave." Sonic said again, folding his arms and stood there sternly.

Amy, frozen to the bone. What could she say. It has to been Andrew that made her like this... Yes, he did. But she didn't took off like that when her first boyfriend hurted her. She moved on.

"I don't know." Amy replied bluntly. "There's more to it, it's just I don't know what it is... But stay.. Just stay.."

Sonic sat beside her. Maybe he instincts took a little bit too much out of him. He cared about her a lot. Everyone he knew cared about her a lot.

"Then take your time.. I know I'm abit pressuring. But to find out that you could of died frightened me. You're better than to die because of a cheat. I'm you're friend. And maybe this is a turn around, in a good way. Like there's always a silver lining... Mum told me, and that's what I told Tails whenever he lost Cosmo."

"But I can't see the silver lining." Amy sulked, wiping a tear away from cheek.

"You have to wait for it, Amy." Sonic smiled. "But Amy."

Amy turned around, snuggling a blanket, getting cold. She waited until he said;

" If you need someone..I got your back."

Like glass scattering into pieces, Amy felt her heart doing the same thing. She cracked finally a smile, only a smile that deserved to be shown. Sonic leaned forward and hugged her again, she hugged back. Even Chaos smiled, waggling his tail.

Sonic began to feel awkward, letting Amy part from the hug. He chuckled bashfully,

"And I always will. But, about that miracle yogurt." He smirked, lifting the bowl up again with the yogurt .

Amy rolled her eyes, resting beside him sighing; "go on then."

..

Sonic's POV...

She finally ate that yogurt. After she did I checked her temperature and the oxygen mask. And let me tell ya, she liked it. See, I can make some good miracles. Sometimes. Even though she looked like a state, acting like a dead scull, I still think she's still Amy. About earlier. I sort of took another run off and go stand. I wanted to find him. Andrew will either stay away from us or he'll come back to apologise. Which I highly doubt he would.

Don't call me wrong, but I actually enjoyed helping Amy. I felt loyal, like helping a good friend meant something special. It's Christmas Eve too, which was also something special.

Tails was down stairs, he really wanted to cheer all of us up. And like tradition. We were allowed to open one of the presents he had bought for us. Chaos, feeling better and with more energy slightly. He had gotten a fancy new collar made out of fake diamond rocks; his favourite rock to eat. I myself got chilli dogs for my welcoming and a new guitar. My old one got broken.. It wasn't my special one Uncle Chuck bought me, but a spare one. I like it, it was traditional. That was mostly why I liked it. ANd it's full sized. I even got Tails to open one I got for him. A new kit for his tools and an alarm clock to actually wake up in the morning.

Amy, was waiting to get hers.

"Here yours, Amy." Tails smiled, passing over the present to her.

Amy nod in approval and studied the box. It was small. But she new it was something valuable.

"Tails, you didn't have to get me this."

"Nope, you deserve it. Open it and see what you got." Tails excitedly replied.

Amy opened the present. Her eyes shot up, a beautiful pretty bracelet that sparked. I glanced over smirking, boy it was pretty. Tails has good taste. Not as good as mine though, am I right?

"I love it, Tails." She whispered, her eyes watering a little.

"Glad you do." Tails smiled, accepting Amy's arms for a hug.

I helped Amy with the bracelet. What I noticed was her name in the side. Pretty silver diamonds. Heck, It was not too perfect. And that was the style I loved. Not too perfect. But still perfect. I noticed Amy blushing. Which I don't mind, nothing too personal. It suited her well once I let go of her arm as the necklace wrapped her wrist perfectly.

The only thing that made me smile was Amy actually having a decent time. For being sick, she was getting better. It's a good thing. And it was a good thing use mobains are sort of quick healers. She'll soon be walking, and as I stared at the wheel chair, it made me frown in disgust.

It never mattered anyway now. Tails, Chaos, Amy herself and I all laid on the couch watching a Christmas Movie. Amy was not able to lie straight up so she rested on her back on my laps while he head was resting on the arm chair. Chaos was sleeping on Tail's legs as a baby manga. (A South North pup) Tails, was drinking his hot chocolate.

"Is Knuckles coming tomorrow, Tails?" I asked, zipping my hot chocolate inside a chili dog mug.

"Sadly not. He wanted to go to Rouge's for the first time, but he said he'll come for New Years Eve." Tails replied.

I yawned, getting tired as it was 23:45 pm.

"Should we go to bed?" Tails wondered, getting off the couch.

"I think we should."

Amy didn't say a word, she was too busy watching the movie. There was a couple kissing on the screen, the snow flakes also there as they both were sprinkled with it. Tails turned off the TV.

"Going to bed?" Amy asked, letting myself stand up from the sofa and speedily tidied up the room.

"Yup, and you should get some rest." Tails instructed, walking his way up the stairs; "Merry Christmas, Amy."

"You too." Amy smiled slightly, fixing her eyes at Chaos who was snoring loudly.

Just as I finished tiding the room. I turned to Amy smiling, fixing her blanket as she snuggled it cosily.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the couch where Amy's feet were.

"Till midnight." Amy replied, gazing at me, hoping that I would. It was 10 minutes away. So I might as well.

We talked about Andrew. It wasn't me that started it, it was Amy. She just kept going on and on. But all I told her to move on. I know she can do it, and now it was time to try. If I dated someone, I wait till the right moment. I ain't afraid of no love, it's just i don't want to love until I sense it. Amy, for somebody who chased me. I can see she still was hurt by it, not by the fact of moving on, but by the fact she thought I didn't love her. Which, I think it's true. Somehow.

~ding~

~ding~

~ding~

It's Christmas Day. I grinned in rejoice. And it was great to see Amy smiling too, I knew she couldn't stop smiling. Before I got to bed I hugged her goodnight, wishing her a Merry Christmas. I hoped, hoping that she wouldn't pull a stunt like that again, and that she'll get better. It was up to me. I laid down on the bed, gazing up at the roof. I began to think, thinking about her future...


	6. Chapter 6

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Tails cheered.

Early in the morning. Sonic, Chaos, Tails and Amy spended their Christmas together. The fire was lit, the presents were around the Christmas tree. Happiness nearly filled the whole room, even Amy showed some joy.

Excitedly, Tails scurries over to the tree and brought all the presents to Sonic, Chaos and Amy who were sitting on the sofa. Chaos was wearing a very, ugly sweater. The colours were green, yellow and brown. With also gingerbread men and hollies around the collar. Rouge bought it for him for a joke. But to Chaos; It was 'fashion.'

Sonic was wearing his Santa hat. It was just as old as him. From when he was a baby, Queen Aleena left each of her children a gift; A Santa Hat. To keep their spirits alive, wether if she was there or not.

Amy herself was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. A big jumper with two thin white shirts below. Grey 3/4 lengths tracksuit, and white fluffy socks. She had she bandage away from her swollen, disgusting, black eye. Ignoring her itchy scratches, aching cuts, and swelled bruises. She smiled— slightly.

Tails himself, happy as can be. Gave everyone each a present.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Tails grinned, giving Amy the last present he held.

"Thank you." Amy said bashfully.

"No problem!" Tails winked, sitting on the floor, "Alright! Who's first!"

Sonic was about to put his hand up before Chaos barked up,

"ME-ME-ME-MEEE!" His body in full energy, unlike Amy's.

Amy chuckled, rolling her eyes along with Sonic. Their eyes met, smiling Amy turns away bashfully back to ghe others. Leaving Sonic in confusion.

"Alright, Chaos, alright." Tails smiles, letting Chaos rip the Christmas box apart.

The three watched Chaos turn into a monkey, his little hands lifting up the chew toy. Squeaking like a monkey in complete joy. Sonic and Tails laughed. Amy just giggled.

"TAILS I LOVE YOU!" Chaos lunged for him, wrapping his little brown monkey arms.

Tails hugged back. Swaying together back and forth. Sonic smirked,

"Chaos, lay off my bro."

"NOPE!" Chaos stuck out his tongue, sniggering with Tails.

Sonic pouts, but could not help but grin. His eyebrows showed his giddy side while they were lowered down. Amy stared at him, tapping his shoulder offering,

"Open your present."

"Yeah, Sonic! Open the present I got you!" Tails agreed eagerly.

"Okay! Let's see what you got me." Shaking the present against his ear grinning, "Aww, Tails. You didn't have to." Sonic ripped some of the paper, lifting the lid, "I know I'm amazing but- OMP!"

With a great smack from cream pie, splattering all over his face. Tails, Amy and Chaos bursted out laughing. Amy didn't care if it hurted laughing, it was hilarious. Sonic tasted the pie, wait. It tasted.. Like ChilliDogs. Sonic licked his lips, placing the present on the table, wiping away the cream away from his eyes. Blinkiing a few times. There the three was wetting themselves. Sonic gave a great taunting smirk, glancing to his creamy hands he exclaims;

"OH YOU'S ARE IN FOR IT!"

A gush of wind flew past the laughing three. In shock. Amy felt her good side of her face covered in cream. She heard Tails and Chaos gasp at the same reason too. Sonic laughed hysterically. Because Chaos was actually wearing the cream pie as if it was a hat. Tails even begin to burst in laughter. As for Amy, she laughed the most. It caught all of the boys attention. Her watery eyes revealing a sign of herself again. A cheerful girl.

Amy slowly stopped laughing. She stared blankly at the boys. All of them were smiling at her, proud of her. For laughing? But it was funny? She'll never understand men.

"Here." Sonic offered the creamed crew wipes, "Clean your faces!"

Wiping their faces. While Amy was wiping her face away. Sonic pointed out,

"You missed a spot."

"Where?" Amy asked, trying to indicate where the cream was.

"On your other cheek." Sonic points, not touching the cheek itself.

Amy wiped the creamy cheek. She hissed, aching her soft, sensitive skin. Although she had to admit, it wasn't that as painful as it was two days ago. She couldn't even tap it because it was that painful. A voice, somehow stopped her aching. The only one pretty jade eye looks up to the figure, holding out the present in front of her. Slowly, taking the gift in her hand. She traced her hand on the red ribbon with gold thread. Sliding as she pulled the ribbon off, it untied itself. Pulling up the box lid, her eye besides the swollen one widens.

Chaos and Tails glanced at each other, giving Sonic the eye of; 'What did you get her?' Sonic did not give them much attention. He was too focused on Amy. Does she like it? Or does she hate it? It was something different. Something that really made him want to buy it. Watching the pink hedgehog lift the object in the box. A photo album. Gorgeous and pretty. The flowers, the hearts, and the cute girly doodles. It made Amy's heart flutter in curiosity. Why had Sonic bought her this?

"Oh.. Sorry, Ames.. I-I.. Thought-" Sonic said in guilt, looking away.

"It's lovely." Amy whispered, making Sonic blink blankly a few times.

Giving him a hug made Amy want to squeeze him. Unexpected, Sonic gladly gave back a hug in return. Chaos poked Tails, hinting down at present in front of him. Tails's eyes sparked up,

"Oh yeah! I forgot about mine!"

Sonic and Amy lets go of their hug. A little bit sad, Amy sighed. She actually liked the feeling of someone else. It reminded her of Andrew, which she knows that she shouldn't be even thinking about him again. But she can't help it.

Watching Tails unwrap his gift. He lifts up a little tool box in a sky blue colour. Like stars popping out of his eyes he beamed;

"OH MY EMERALD. WHO GOT ME THIS?"

Amy, Sonic and Chaos all smirked. Tails literally screams,

"I LOVE YOU! Now can we play Just Dance?"

..

And so. Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Chaos The Emerald and Amy Rose, spends their Christmas as a happy family. Even though Amy was still depressed, it seemed the Christmas Spirit had healed her for this important moment of her life. Where everyone, like a Christmas movie, has the time of their life. Yet in the real world, Christmas can be the best or the worst. No matter how great or small. Christmas, in Tails's home. Is the best.

The Winter Wonderland, surrounded all over the North and East part of Mobuis. Some people loved it, some people didn't. But it did not matter, for a great Celebration is born.

As for many of our heroes. Shadow, The Ultimate Lifeform, living in one of his apartments in Transiting. Reading a book about the Scrooge. He never really was into Christmas, but he knew who did. Maria, his beloved sisterly friend. He was immortal. An immortal that doesn't gain age, but gain grief over the thought of the world. Yet still, he had company. His Morden day life friends; Rouge, Omega, Amy Rose, The Chaotix and Cream. The others are either his rivals or allies. Sonic was both, literally. On the last chapter, last word. Shadow grumbled;

"Boring." As he closed the book, placing it on the little rounded table beside his chair, and gazed at the pale stars in the clear night.

Silver and Blaze, laughing as the played some games on the Wii. They never experienced old fashioned games, but it was fun. Normally you would see yourself in the game, in this, you see this character moving along with you. They were practicing for their dance battle against Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. Blaze was not really that type of dancer, more like ballet. How she loved twirling around, so graceful. Silver was not exactly the dancer type either, but he could dance in a way.

"Let's keep at this, Blaze!" Panted Silver, grabbing her hand and twirled her round as they shimmied backwards and forwards.

"Oh, Silver they beat us every year!" Exhaled Blaze, kicking her left leg up as Silver kicked his right, doing each side repeatedly.

"Not this year!"

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope!"

Cream and Cheese, watching a movie with Makayla and Sparky. They were watching Elf. Cream giggled at the funny parts of the movie. She never knew about Amy's accident, but surely she won't be happy. Not ruining the moment, Cream snuggled cosily to Makayla. Growing fond of her. Cream was loving her Christmas, too bad that she did not have a clue about Amy.

Rouge and Knuckles were watching a movie. Knuckles actually never expected to be with Rouge, or even friends. Rouge sort of expected this, but not so quick for a slow echidna in the brain like Knuckles. For them, they loved spending time with each other. Arguing was their top charm. Well that's for you to decide.

Sonic, Tails, Chaos and Amy sat together on the dinner table. The candles were lit, the turkey Tails's bought laid, and the rest of the meal. Surprisingly, Sonic cooked the dinner. Since Tails kept burning the food. The dinner was lovely, but not as great as Amy's. Laughing as Chaos was stuck in a wine glass as a mouse. Sonic grabbed the handle of the glass, swirling it round and round, making Chaos squeak in laughter. Amy, sipping her red wine since she was over the age of 17. (In Mobain Laws.) She smiled.

Amy~ I ask myself all the time if I am the luckiest or unluckiest girl in the world. How the world can be so selfish, yet so generous. Or the fact that the world can be so punishing, but then so giving. If, I'm truly depressed and... Broken.

Amy glanced at Sonic who was sitting beside her, still swirling the little mouse in the wine glass. Sitting opposite of him was Tails, having fits of laughter, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Amy~ Or if I'm slowly mending back together again. In the ways of such simplest of things. Laughter, happiness, friendship, love, and life. Although.

Amy laughed, watching Chaos sprung onto her as a fluffy rabbit, swaying his head in circles by the dizziness. She takes off her little air mask from her neck and placed it ontop of the machine beside her chair.

Sonic stood up and held his glass, smirking as Amy and Tails did the same;

"What a year it has been. Eggman, suddenly decided to be nice, has took for once in his life a day off. Ahem, by me." Sonic coughed hinting, smirking as Tails, Amy and Chaos laughed. "And gave us a wonderful day to celebrate Christmas. But I know recently we had issues with- Ahem, spikebutt who had been defeated by Tails's mighty manly punch.."

"Haha, funny!" Tails chuckled, being sarcastic.

As Sonic blabbered on about his grand, unorganised speech. Amy listened to every word he said. He remembered so much about this year. Birthdays, battles, adventures, places, everyone, and herself he mentioned. She was mind blown. Tails said all the time that he wasn't very good at speeches, but clearly that fact is untrue. He was doing so well. The way herself, Chaos and Tails laughed. She felt alive.

Amy~ I can't be.. I faced a heartbreak. You know what, I feel like I'm one of those fancy story girls who brags about how love is. And who I am inlove with. But it better not be Andrew! He might as well be living with the girl he's been seeing. Though, did... That dream.. Mean something?

"And we'll stay strong. Forever and always. Our adventures will never stop. And neither does our spirits. As the world keeps spinning, so do we. Merry Christmas everyone!" Sonic cheered, raising his glass with wine in the air.

Tails and Amy held their glasses and sang together Merry Christmas. Even Chaos did as he was a snake holding the glass with his tail.

In happiness. The snow sprinkled outside in the cold world over the house of Prower. The children played with their families. The orphans watched the snow fall as they hid in the allies of the streets. The poor ones alongside the shopping stalls, keeping themselves warm with ripped blankets. The rich ones inside their homes, laughing as they played their games. The lonely sitting by themselves, remembering their past memories. The crowded, surrounded by the new created memories. The romantics, having their moment as romance. The broken-hearted, dreading their hearts in grief. The happy parents, watching their children as they play with their toys. The sad parents, wishing that their children had a better toy besides a ragged doll.

Whether to be, life is not perfect. But it can be perfect if you make it happen. Hug someone, give them the needs than the wants. Or remember the precious moments you had. We're all different. Celebrate Christmas. Because you need it. Even if you hate it.

"Merry Christmas." Amy said warmly, smiling at Sonic, as he was smiling back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note; Gummygal is here! Another chapter completed! Just ignore the grammar! But check out my new Fanfic "Rise Of Conflict." And try YouTube Channel! (Link in my bio)**

* * *

><p>Amy, waking up from her sleep, yawning as she sat up. Able to feel the strength in her legs again. Lifting her blanket away from her. She pulled her pyjamas trousers legs up. There the bruises, cuts and scratches faced her. Slowly healing as the cuts began to scab. Even her fur began to regrow where the cuts were. Feeling slight grouchy, tired and in a hangover. Pulling herself off the sofa. Her two feet was on the ground, weakly standing up. Trying to head her way into the kitchen. A voice beside said,<p>

"It's good to see you walking again."

"Morning Chaos." Amy grumbled, entering the kitchen.

"Need anything?" He asked, turning into a little monkey as he got up onto the counter.

"Get me fruit.. Mostly strawberries. Please." Groaned Amy, sitting on the chair beside the Christmassy table

There a glass with a little drop of wine stood. She takes the glass and drank the drop. Wine was like medicine. Medicine that was actually poison mixed with alcohol. Chaos returned with a bowl, fruit and vanilla yogurt. He took little quick steps like a monkey would. He placed them all on the table. Amy, making her own breakfast, ignoring Chaos as well. He cooed;

"Amy, did you enjoy your Christmas?"

"It was lovely." Amy said, chopping some fruit.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Chaos wondered, titling his head to the side.

"If you want.. But I can't really walk without-"

"Crouches? Don't worry! Tails got them from the hospital."

"How nice of him." Amy said with no interest, dumping the yogurt into the bowl and stirred it all up with her spoon.

Chaos lowered his ears, turning into himself again sighing; "I should go.. Tails wanted to see me down at the workshop."

"That's fine, be careful." Amy said quietly, taking a spoonful of her breakfast.

"Ok." Chaos went off, using his tail to close the door. He couldn't help her. Just like she wasn't able to help him. Sniffling, moaning his doggy way. He left her alone.

She had that dream again. Disgusted. Amy couldn't take this no longer. She wanted to go somewhere. Trapped inside a house. Locked somehow. Tortured in a way. Dying slowly. Amy threw the spoon back finally in the bowl. Plenty of her yogurt wasn't finished. Did she care? No. She glanced over to the drawer. Ideas popped into her head. _Harm. Bleed. Pain. Gone_. Trembling in the hands, gritting her teeth, trying to end this torture. Unleashed by temptation; Amy ran for the drawer beside by the door. Not feeling her body cramping in despair. Amy violently yanked the drawer, desperately searching. She found it by the spoons It's blade sparking out the shininess in her dead eyes.

Reaching out for it. A voice asked;

"Amy?"

A gasp almost like a scream. Amy span around while her hand was still in the drawer. Sonic, closing the door behind. Amy watched him; his expression unaware by what she was doing. Or planning to do. Yet he smiled chuckling;

"Heh, you must be healing quickly."

"Uh.. Y-Yeah." Amy stuttered, closing the drawer a little too hard; "I must be."

"Good. So? How did you sleep?" Sonic asked, wandering over to the fridge and got out a green apple.

"Terrible." Amy muffled, looking down at the drawer.

"What?" Sonic munched, lifting up his head as he swalloed the juicy piece of apple in his mouth.

Amy limped over to the table and grabbed her bowl answering louder; "Terrible."

"Why? Was it a bad dream?"

"Yeah, more like a nightmare..." Amy grunted, leaving the kitchen.

Sonic followed. Confused and concerned. He followed her to the living room where her sofa awaited as she sat down. Sometimes women are confusing. Amy was one of them. He watched her take another spoonful of her yogurt. Narrowing his eyes at her. He asked;

"What was the nightmare about, Ames?"

"It wasn't scary, I just didn't like it." Amy grumbled, trying to end the conversation.

"Ames, talk to me. What's wrong. Did this dream upset you?"

"No, I mean..I mean..." Amy tried to speak, only stopping herself. Causing her to get angry. Angry over nothing but over a little question, shows how weak Amy Rose can be. Just breakable.

"It must of, because you look... Different." Sonic said slowly in a awkward way.

Boiling in rage. Sonic pushed it to the limits. Her veins pumping. The blood swarming. Growing to be irriated. Amy exclaimed;

"OF COURSE I LOOK DIFFERENT! JUST A FEW DAYS AGO I WAS FROSTED TO DEATH, CHEATED ON, BATTERED AND NOT TO MENTION IN A HANGOVER! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ALL PRETTY AND DAMN RIGHT SEXY!"

"Amy-" Sonic tried to interrupt, failing as Amy stood up yelling;

"GUESS WHAT? I'M A DAMN RIGHT MESS!" Not realising the table was right behind her; "MESSED UP BECAUSE OF- AGH!"

Sonic caught her in his arms before her head smacked on the table. Amy pulls her head up. Facing Sonic. Angry, annoyed, and all because of her big mouth. Sonic's eyes sparked as he said in a low tone;

"Amy, I never meant your looks. To me you just look the same. I was saying about your behaviour. Last night you were okay, now you're not."

Lost for words. Clearly showed Amy was losing it. Sometimes Sonic can be a pain. But somehow, Amy was just staring at his lips. Lowering her lonesome eyes, imagining the same lips from her dream. Mumbling those words before she could hear Sonic saying her name. Ignored by it all. Amy still gazed at his lips. They were moving, mouthing her name. It seemed obvious.

"Amy?"

"Sorry." Amy apologised.

Still embraced in Sonic's arms. Amy never thougt she was thinking like that. Thinking like her childish self. A immature, bright, cheerful, kind hearted, energetic self. Sensing her past recreating in a very slow, steady pace. Literally cringing, Amy looked away. Shutting her eyes for a few seconds pretending it was all a dream. _Nothing happened. Nothing happened. I wasn't staring at his his lips. I'm not interested._

"Sorry for what?" Sonic chuckled, gaining his cocky attitude back.

"For.." Amy tried to explain; "Yelling at you.. It was just a dream about Andrew."

Lying once again. Sonic fell for it. His eyes softened as he helped her onto the sofa. Sometimes lying was like a addictive drug. A drug that seemed right but slowly unravels into a complete mess. To Amy, it seemed right— for now. Though Sonic was right what he said. _Amy, I never meant your looks. To me you just look the same. I saying about your behaviour. Last night you were okay, now you're not... _Those words were just like her dream. But in a different scene, a different moment, a different feeling, and different words. Uncontrollable in the head. Sonic saved her as he said excitedly;

"Then, Amy Rose. You're coming with me on New Years Eve for a date."

Changed from saved to murdered. Amy couldn't even yell a word. It was like he stuffed a cork in her throat. Beginning to choke in her mind over and over again. Can she still be drunk? Or was Sonic drunk? Either way one of them was. Sonic was carefree, alive, single... _Single. _Cringing over the word single. Single. Single. Single. Normally being single was amazing. But being back to an Amy Rose, The Confident, The Dasmel Distress, and The Tough Cookie... Fangirl emotions— Began to grow back to life. Sonic looked himself though. Not even sick looking. Every morning he went for a run. Did his running brainwash him? What was worse of all; SHE WAS IN A STATE THAT NOBODY COULDN'T EVEN ASK HER TO GO TO THE SHOP TO BUY FOOD!

"What?" Amy asked dumbfounded.

"Go on a fun-date with me. C'mon." Sonic teased," I'll make it worth you're while." He winked, lifting his feet onto the table, crossing them and rested with his head behind his arms against the sofa.

"Are.. Are you hitting on me?"

"Isn't that your thing.." Sonic lowered his eyes, giving the eyes of coolness, obedience and attractiveness. His little smug teasing her.

"Sonic The Hedgehog. This isn't-"

Cutting her off, "Amy Rose, you're going on a date with me. And besides. I'm not interested in the romance game you're probably thinking of."

"You sure? You're flirting." Amy snapped, huffing by folding her arms.

"Then what are you thinking of?" Sonic asked, chuckling as he enjoyed Amy's temper.

"Nothing."

"You sure? Because I see a young, unhappy, grumpy hedgehog who needs a smile. And I'm willing to take the challenge..."

"Sure.." Amy groaned, "Sonic, you're not even into dates."

"And who said that?"

"You always-" Cutting herself off, Amy sighed. She never actually knew if Sonic was into dating or not. It just seemed that way. "I never see you dating."

"Oh, I've dated before." Sonic laughed, "Dated a hot young thing... Spicy.. Juicy.. Mmm Hmm. Such a hotty."

For some reason. Amy was hurt. But. _Why_? Why should she care? She's no longer into him! What is with her lately!

"Oh, yeah? What's her name?" Amy tried to ask cooly, in success Sonic leaned forward as he whispered;

"Chillia-Dog..."

Amy bursted out laughing. What a fool! A ChiliDog! She should of known! Sonic laughed as well. Continuing on;

"Hmm... I remember how she spoke to me.. But.. It didn't last.. Because I.. Found another.. Her name was Spice-Dog. But she was bigger! Suddenly, I found a whole stand of them. It made me realise... I was a player."

"You used them all?" Amy giggled, wiping a tear.

"Made them plead my name as I ate them one by one. None of them will be the one for me. They don't last long. I want a real chili.." Sonic wished in a jokey tone.

"Really?" Amy asked, getting curious.

"Of course. I want a chili dog who will stay with me forever until I can't walk on two feet with no beating heart. I'm happy single, don't get me wrong. But that doesn't mean I can't have my share. Plus, it's worth my while." Sonic flirted, "And you can rate me if I'm good."

"Like test you?"

"A challenge.. Which is why I'm doing it."

Just after a breakup. Losing Andrew. Now facing Sonic's flirt talk. Amy was somehow impressed. Sonic was older, but never into relationships. He seemed like a pro. Heck, people claimed him to be shy for love and relationships. Not this hedgehog. Cocky inside and out. Amy liked it. A little too much. Giving in;

"If I challenge you to this, 'date'.." Amy smiled evilly, "What will be your reward?"

"I'll surprise ya." Sonic grinned, getting up from the sofa and walked to the door that headed to the workshop.

"What if you fail?" Amy tried to ask, thinking Sonic never heard her.

"Same thing." Sonic gave her a naughty grin, closing the door behind him.

Left alone. Amy began to feel slowly tired. Maybe her hangover wanted her to snooze for a while. So she did. But boy... It was like she was on repeat. On repeat with that same dream.

.~.~.~~

Amy's POV...

"Amy, Amy I'm sorry! Please! Just let me-"

"STAY AWAY!"

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

I was frustrated. I was tired of Andrew, tired by it all. I wasn't dressed like if I was the happiest girl in the world. Black tracksuit, red converses and a big orange hoodie as it the hood covered my head. The hole of the hood had my little pink ears stuck out. Tired to slowly growing into a outburst. We were in the alleyways. Just Andrew, Sonic and me. I didn't know what Sonic and I were doing here. We were aguring beside the building where Andrew lived. I think that's where we are. Standing against the wall, hugging into myself for warmth. I watched Andrew trying to reach to me. Sonic wouldn't let him, shoving Andrew back to the other wall.

I mumbled something. But I couldn't hear what I even said. It was like I couldn't speak English. All of a sudden, Andrew roared furiously at me;

"I NEVER EVEN LOVED YOU!"

No feeling of emotions smacked my heart. But the face of horror as I watched Sonic smacked his fist against Andrew's. The smack was that powerful that it went all blank. Now in a different scenery. Dressed like a model. Arms embraced me. A warm surface allowed me to rest my head as i heard a voice. Telling me the words that everything can be okay. I shivered, chilling in my spine. For some reason. I was actually scared. Scared by those words. How.. How could his words be so true. I needed more proof... Suddenly I was no longer feeling arms. Yet the feeling of wet spitting rain soaking me. Drenched. My feet began to ache as I ran, I knew it was the heels. Changed so quickly... I was hugged again, but staring up to the eyes of the figure whispering,

"Amy, I never meant your looks. To me you just look the same. Always pretty.. I was saying about your behaviour. Last night you were okay with me, now you're not. I feel like I'm doing something to make you uncomfortable.. Amy.. Do you-"

**"AAAAAAMMMMMYYYYYYY! HONEY, WAKE UP!" **

~.~.~.~

Normal POV...

Amy's eyes sprung out in such fright that it took actually more than 10 seconds for her eyes to adjust. Hovering above her was gorgeous blue eyes sparkling at her.. The pretty makeup making those eyes stand out even better. Fluttering the bright pretty eyes. Amy realised who the person was.

"Rouge?"

"Oh, hun! What happened to you!" Rouge demanded in such worry, hauling Amy up to her back against the sofa. A little too hard.

Amy glanced around the room. She felt like she had too. It was only Knuckles in the room. How did they found out? They were dating for over a year now. Even though Rouge showed loads of teasing. But this Rouge at the moment. Wasn't showing that fun side.

"What happened to you." Rouge demanded, in a slow, stern voice.

"Rouge, calm-" Knuckles tried to ask, but Rouge cuts off;

"No. I want to know what happened! After me standing in this room for twenty mintues! I just can't stand it! So tell me," Rouge asked Amy again, holding her hands on her hips; "What happened?"

Somehow. It felt like everything building inside of Amy began to erupt. Blood flowing. Bones tensing. Chest pumping. And her eyes watering. Rouge and Knuckles was able to see so clearly that Amy was facing pain. Feeling pathetic. Amy lets her tears drip off her cheeks. Like a child, the tears going inside her mouth making her gurgle. Knuckles began to grow concerned and awkward. While Rouge was mind blanked. Amy finally blurted out, crying;

"Andrew cheated on me.."

Now trapped in the arms of Rouge. Amy cried and cried. Like if she was facing the same pain all over again. But with the same gender, more feelings can be unleashed. Knuckles growled,

"So, that jerk finally showed his colours?"

Rouge replied, still hugging Amy for comfort; "Can't believe he would do that.. I should of spied on him."

"Rouge you always say that." Knuckles rolled his eyes, heading to the door of the workshop. The door closed behind him. It was obvious he was seeing Tails, Sonic and Chaos.

"Well it makes bloody damn sense!" Rouge snapped, stroking and hushing Amy to calm her down, "Ssh, hun. It's okay. Rouge is here.. It's fine. I'm here."

Feeling embraced by a woman. It felt different. You can feel their chest. Much bigger, well for some. It feels like their breasts were actually a giant heart to cuddle with. Not being sick or disgusting, but that was how Amy was feeling. Feeling like if a heart was trying to get to her. Trying to get inside of her and replace her broken one. Yet that heart was Rouge's heart, and hers now belonged to someone else; Knuckles. So Amy cried, cried until no tears was able to appear.

..

"So that's what happened?" Knuckles asked them, leaning against the door.

Tails, working on the X-Torandos engine. Sonic, standing against the corner of the wall, his eyes closed as he tapped his foot. Chaos sighed. He knew Amy was crying. She was talking to him through his mind. Talking and grieving that she was pathetic. She couldn't take it. She failed she told Chaos. Told him, that her pain was soon going to be blood.

"Yes." Chaos in guilt answered.

Knuckles, getting deeply paranoid. Turned around to Tails demanding;

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls."

"Knucklehead." Sonic said in a low tone, turning his head to face the Echida as the dark shadows sparked his eyes.

"No. I want to know. We're all Amy's friends and he thinks it's okay to not let anyone else know?! That was just plain stupid! I wouldn't even keep it to myself-"

"KNUCKLES, NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO DO EVERYONE! I WANTED AMY TO GET BETTER! I WAS SCARED! SO DON'T GET ANGRY WITH ME! YOU THINK IT'S EASY TO JUST SEE A FRIEND CLOSE TO DEATH! NEVER MIND TRYING TO SAVE SOMEONE RANDOMLY! AMY'S MY FRIEND!" Tails yelled angrily

"SHE'S MINE TOO, TAILS! BUT I WAS WORRIED THE HELL OVER YOU THIS CHRISTMAS! YOU NEVER ANSWRED-"

"I DIDNT WANT TO SPEAK TO _ANYONE_!" Tails stormed over to Knuckles, standing face to face. Their eyes glaring at each other.

"SO IGNORING-"

Sonic, viciously stood out into the light roaring out; "QUIET!"

Jolting a step away from each other. Chaos stood behind Sonic, nodding at him. Knuckles and Tails. Dumbfounded. Sonic scowled;

"Listen to yourselves. You're both fighting like childish babies over a toy. Sure, Knuckles was worried aa out Tails. But Tails probably didn't want us to get all of worried. He's save. End of. Now it's Amy we should worry about. The Good news is she's healing. But the bad news... She's not herself after Andrew."

"So what we going to do?" Knuckles wondered, folding his arms.

"We? No, not us." Sonic answered, turning away.

"What?" Tails gasped.

"Who then?" Knuckles cocked an eyebrow.

"Chaos," Sonic looked down at the dog, "Who is the least person I could talk to."

"Shadow." Chaos replied.

"Really?" The boys said in confusion

"Yup."

It made sense. Sonic never explained problems to Shadow. So it was worth the try. Shadow never truly was friendly towards him.. This will be a charm for him. And a treat for Shadow. Sonic, smirking. He knew doing this behind Amy's back wouldn't make her happy. But she'll understand. If she ever did find out.

...

"Oh my Cheese—no, Cheese not you! But Miss Amy! Why haven't you told me!" Cream's voice echoed in the phone line against Amy's ear.

She was back home again. Or her and Cream's home that was once Vanilla's who sadly passed away. Amy, resting on her bed with Chaos lying beside her. Listened as the poor child panicked on the phone. Amy was feeling much better after her breakdown with Rouge. They talked for hours none stop. Knuckles actually had to ask Rouge to go home. Rouge, finally accepted his offer and left Amy alone with the rest of the boys. Knuckles said he'll visit her anytime. Tails offered Amy if she wanted to stay for a couple of more nights. Though Amy answered no. She wanted to be home alone. Where her little prison can keep her away from the world. Sonic, didn't say a word. Only said goodbye and Merry Christmas before Tails drove her home. It's late at night. 01:30 am in the morning. Chaos suggested Amy to ring Cream, but unfortunately, leading from a normal conversation to a serious problem. Cream was literally having a heart attack on the phone.

"you shouldn't of told her." Chaos rolled his eyes, rubbing his body among the cosy quilt of the bed.

Amy glared at her demon. Despite the fact he was her. He really knew how to twist her mind.

"Cream, I'm okay now.. I'm just looking forward to you coming home. And I only wanted to give you a heads up if I..." Amy lost her voice, feeling insecure about her unsaid words.

"Miss Amy! You almost died! I thought you were and Andrew were having a good time! I don't understand!" Cream said through the phone.

"Neither did I." Amy grumbled.

"Miss Amy.. Do you want me home by tomorrow evening! I promise I'll be there by- you know what! I'm comin home right now!"

Chaos, swishing his head up in shock like Amy. Amy begged;

"Oh Cream! You need to spend time with your family-"

"NO! Miss Amy, I won't let you or Chaos go through with this. Cheese and I will wake up Makayla right at this minute. Make sure you leave the door open for us to come in." Cream instructed, hanging up the phone.

Groaned in defeat. Amy slams her telephone on the table. Annoyed by the fact that Cream's other blooded family will know about her who's after through a break up, sent to hospital, and now is facing depression. Never mind going on a silly date with Sonic.

"I suffered too.." Chaos whispered.

"What?" Amy stared at the emerald dog, her eyes pierced.

"Just because I didn't face it.. Doesn't mean I didn't feel it.. You think it's you who's depressed.. What about me? I lost important things too.. Like my family. My mama.. Then my papa.. Then all of my speices was wiped out.. I was the chosen one. To protect you.. But.. I haven't done that.. Have I?" Chaos began to sob, his gorgeous golden fur beginning to soak up around the eyes. "And even though.. I lost them... You wanted me to stand strong. So why won't you?'

"Because.. I feel like there's more than just the breakup. I felt something else. Something I wanted for so long to be shattered in another persons form.. I could be.. Inlove.. But yet I sense it's grief."

"It's love."

"Chaos..." Amy whimpered, opening her arms. Chaos slowly joined her hug. "I hate this.. Please help me.."

Crying harder than before, but not alone. Chaos and Amy were letting go of their feelings. For once and for all. In the snowy night. Amy was warm. Warm against Chaos's body that slept beside her during that night. Her dream was there again. But the figure was walking towards her, in a more darker version. She didn't know, she was confused. But Chaos was there, in her dream. Amy had forgotten Chaos was able to connect with her. Now he knows. Although, he would keep those dreams to himself. Because he will help her.. While they slept through Boxing Night.


End file.
